Till We Meet Again
by mh2013
Summary: This story starts off by taking place after Clarke leaves Camp Jaha after pulling the lever to end the lives of the Mountain Men. It starts a week within' her travels in the woods. Where she is found be Lexa and their story together begins to unravel. A story of love, hate, self loathing, finding ones self again, adventure and forgiveness.
1. Fight for Your Life

Summary: Takes place after 1 week after Clarke leaves Camp Jaha. She is in the forest doing her best to fend for herself. Lexa comes to help, although Clarke is extremely stubborn and refuses any type of help from Lexa, especially after she left her at the mountain.

CHAPTER ONE

Fight for you life.

Clarke knew this was a bad idea as she stares down in her hands at the different berries she had picked off the bushes. She knew that the blue one's were fine to eat, she had seen the grounders eating them at their camp. Although she wasn't so sure about the red one's that she kept storing in her pocket, afraid they may lead to her demise. However, how bad would that actually be for her life to fall from her body? She no longer could feel anything but the constant pain and heartbreak knowing she killed hundreds of innocent people within' Mount Weather. She saw each and everyone one of their faces every time she closed her eyes and the smell of burnt flesh lingered under her nose, a smell she feared she could never get rid of.

Clarke was visibly a lot skinnier; having only been eating berries for the past 6 days she had a constant pain of hunger shooting through her stomach. She was filthy and had yet to bathe, even though there were many creeks along her walk in the forest. She wandered by many aimlessly, riskily taking sips of each one but just enough to barely quench her thirst. Her head has been light for many days and sometimes her eyesight has wavered. Clarke knows these are all signs of severe dehydration and malnutrition she keeps wandering, aimlessly through the woods. She knows that if she continues on like this her body will give out on her in two days time, part of Clarke (a large part) seems to no longer care if she were to live or die. She just wants to stop seeing the burnt flesh and smell that horrific stench that was waiting within' the Mountain for her after she had pulled the lever.  
As Clarke continued wondering through the forest she could feel her legs slowly giving out beneath her. She kept telling herself to continue on, that she would sit to rest in a bit, but her eye lids became droopier and Clarke feels like she may have calculated the day of the death wrong. That her body may not be strong enough to last another two days, let alone another minute. Clarke slowly sunk down to the soil below a large tree. She decided that she could rest for a minute, however she fought the urge to keep her eyelids open, knowing if she shut them she may never be able to reopen them again or worse she would relive the Mountain all over again. Then the blackness behind her lids engulfed her.

Clarke sprung up straight with the feeling of freezing cold water being thrown on to her. Although the lightness of her head became overwhelming and she once again let the darkness consume her. Although she swore someone had said to her "gonplei Klark", she knew that this was Trigedaslang for fight and it was in the oh so familiar voice of the commander Lexa. Clarke hoped that she was dreaming this because the last person Clarke wanted to see was the one person she trusted and the one who chose to abandon her and her people at the Mountain. This decision forcing Clarke to pull the lever, the lever that killed so many.

CHAPTER TWO

Woods Clan Camp

Summary: 3 days after Lexa retrieves Clarkes almost dead body from the woods, she is being nursed back to health within' the Woods Clan Camp.

Clarke awakes again, this time feeling a bit stronger. Over the past 3 sunrises Clarke remembers someone lulling her to sleep, feeding her and helping her drink. Slowly nursing her back to health, although Clarke was still extremely fuzzy and had no idea where she was. Clarke felt strength within her that she has felt for many days she finally forced her eyelids awake and moved herself up to her elbows so she could look around. The sun was creeping in through the crack in the makeshift hut she was laying in and there was a girl probably around Clarkes age was sitting across the room from her. The girl was obviously a grounder, you could tell by her clothes and tan skin. She locked eyes with Clarke and immediately darted from the room. This must have been the girl that saved Clarke, she wondered why she had darted from the room so quick, Clarke tried to get out of bed but noticed that she was only in a leather chest wrap and make shift underwear. Had this girl changed her? Bathed her? Fed her and helped keep her alive? Didn't this foolish girl know that her commander blew off the alliance and left all her people to die?

Immediately Clarke started to worry about this girl. She hoped she wasn't going against Lexa, because she knew first hand how absolutely heartless she could be. Clarke's heart started to ache at the thought of Lexa, they didn't just have an alliance between tribes, they had something more than that. Then it was so easy for Lexa to walk away at the mountain. Mid-thought while sitting on the edge of her bed the little girl returned this time followed by none other but the Commander herself.

Lexa immediately averted her eyes after seeing that Clarke wasn't covered up and the girl came over to Clarke who could already feel her blood boiling under you skin. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Clarke yelled out, making the girl jump back before the commander signaled for her to exit the hut.  
"I wish you not to speak to me in that tone in front of my people Clarke of the sky people." Lexa replied calmly still staring at the space next to Clarke obviously waiting for her to cover up. Which Clarke did by grabbing the fur blanket that was covering her and stood up to look Lexa in the eye.

"Why am I here Commander? Do you think you have the right to just take me?" Clarke said continuing to step closer and closer to Lexa until there was only six inches separating them. You could see the hurt in Lexa's eyes at hearing Clarke call her commander, she hasn't called her that since they formally met or out of respect in front of her people.  
"You are here Clarke because you were slowly killing yourself in that forest and I couldn't bear to watch it any longer. Once you went down under the tree I knew I had to do something or else you would have died." Lexa looking right into Clarke's eyes but averting her eyes every couple seconds, not wanting it to seem like she was staring.

"You have no right to take me against my will! You had no problem walking away and leaving me for death at the Mount Weather yet all of a sudden you care again?" Clarke was livid she wanted an explanation, however she knew she really needed one the odds of getting a clear answer was slim from the commander.

"You were limp, there was no will to take you against. You are a Fisa Clarke, you heal people and you let yourself to get into this completely awful condition. You had a fever when I finally came to you, you were passed out, completely skin and bones. You were refusing to bathe which led to an infection in you arm from a stupid scratch from a tree. I thought you were gone Clarke! I thought I lost you forever! You are so damn foolish! Your people need you alive and well! Your people need you to continue to lead and you left them to let yourself waste away into the forest!" Lexa was now livid. She was shaking and Clarke couldn't even look her in the eyes anymore. Clarke wondered how this turned into her getting lectured when Lexa was the one who had done her wrong.

"Oh fuck no commander! I do not need a lecture from the person who left me, who left my people to die. I killed so many innocent people because of you! I killed mothers, and the elder and children. Completely helpless children! How dare you feel it's your right to tell me I am wrong for the choices I made? I needed space and I took it. Every time I close my eyes I see their burnt bodies and smell the stench of rotten flesh. I hear the cry of Jasper as he holds his loved one who helped us in his arms. YOU did this to me! You made me want to kill myself!" Clarke thrashed at Lexa's shoulders wanting to badly to hurt her but not wanting to hurt her at all.  
Lexa allowed her to thrash away, Clarke was still weak and a bit smaller than Lexa so it wasn't even hurting her. Lexa knew that Clarke had to get this out of her system. She knew that Clarke was hurting and that indeed it was part of her fault. Finally Clarke collapsed to the ground at Lexa's feet from exhaustion. She had yet to get all her energy back and still wasn't 100% better.

Lexa then knelt down and cradled Clarke picking her up and placing her back in bed. "I will fetch you water Clarke. I am sorry I have caused you so much pain." Lexa said to Clarke's back, since she had rolled over to face the wall. Clarke didn't want the Commander to see the tears streaking down her face and the pain shooting through her body, starting in her heart.

CHAPTER THREE

Forgiveness

Clarke felt the presence of Lexa again within the hut. She didn't hear her, which really didn't surprise her since the grounders were professionals being quiet and unseen until they wanted to be seen and heard.  
"Please drink Clarke." Lexa said presenting her with a cup of what was most likely water.  
"I don't need anything of yours Commander." Clarke replied rolling back over to her side.  
"You would have been dead if it wasn't for me." Lexa was now allowing her temper to get the best of her although she tried her best to stay calm, she was not use to having someone talk to her in such a way.

"I could have been dead because of you. The moment you walked away you handed my life and the life of my people over to the Mountain Men." Clarke knew she couldn't physically hurt Lexa but she was hoping to hurt her in the way Lexa had hurt Clarke. Let her understand even a small portion of pain Clarke felt after the betrayal.

"You were strong for your people and made the right decision. You brought down the mountain. Do not become weak because of pass transgressions. Do not become weak because of me. You are a warrior and leader Clarke." Lexa was trying her best to diffuse the situation at hand.  
"I bear the weight so my people don't have to." Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes; this was something the Commander had once told Clarke. She wanted Lexa to understand the pain she felt was the same pain Lexa has inside her. That Lexa caused this same pain for her. Lexa dropped her eyes from Clarke, fully receiving the message Clarke was sending.  
"I am sorry you hurt. I am sorry I left you because I do care but my people come first. Their safety and lives come before even my own. The deal guaranteed these things. You would have made the same choice." Lexa continued looking at the floor as she talked she felt Clarke's gaze burning hole into her head.  
"No that is where you are wrong. I would have stayed with you, I would have fought for OUR people TOGETHER. If I wasn't successful the Mountain Men would once again be torturing your people and hunting them. You saved them for the day, I saved them for the rest of their lives. MY people saved our own and yours too that day. I pulled that lever for everyone. I was not you, I use to feel and I use to care. Now I am you and I hate you for making me as heartless as you are." Clarkes voice cracked at the end as a sob got stuck in her throat. She fought it refusing to cry once again in front of Lexa. She would not she her that she was weak, she would be strong.

"Thank you Clarke of the sky people. You are right in some ways. You did help my people be safe but I know you still have a heart. I can hear it beating through your chest right now." Lexa reached out to push Clarke's hair from her face but the look Clarke gave her immediately made her snap her hand by her side, she now looked Clarke in the eyes knowing she deserved the respect to be looked at when talked to. "You helped my people, you helped your people and now look at you. You are strong yet you are crumbling before my eyes, you are a leader so act like one." Lexa didn't know why she was being so stone cold and hard but she continued to do so anyone. "Get yourself together Clarke stand tall and take this victory with pride."  
Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes as tears began to form in her own. She couldn't believe that even after all Lexa had done to her, she still felt most comforted by her; even when being scolded. "Don't you dare tell me to take this with pride. I smell them every time I breathe. I see them every time my eyes close." Clarke continued to talk although she could feel the warm tears slowly beginning to race down her face. This time she didn't want to hide, Lexa deserved to see the pain she had caused. "I ache all over and it's not from exhaustion. I bear the weight so my people don't have to, but this load is very heavy and I can feel my bones crunching every step I take. I fear that I wont be able to hold it much longer." Lexa reached out and wiped at Clarke's face. Cupping Clarkes chin in her hand Lexa said, "This is not a weight you have to bear alone Clarke. This is a weight I can help you bear. This will not end you. I am not saying the hurt wont stop but it will fade. It will always be there but it wont be this painful. One day you will find yourself again."  
Lexa stiffened up and taking a step back from Clarke, she had obviously heard something that Clarke hadn't. Clarke quickly wiped her face with the fur blanket.

"Heda can I be of any assistance? Food? Water?" Clarke peeped around Lexa to see it was the girl that was sitting in her room when she awoke. The way this girl looked at Lexa gave Clarke a pain of jealousy she pushed it to the side.  
"No Maya we are good. If I need anything I will call." Then this girl that Clarke just discovered was named Maya exited the room.  
"Clarke you need rest and I have a few things to tend to. Please rest and Maya will be here if you need anything. I will be back to check on you soon." Lexa then without pausing turned and walked from the room.  
"Yeah I bet you'll tell Maya to fucking tend to me." Clarke murmured to herself, shocked that she felt any type of way toward the Commander besides hate. Lexa turned and smirked before exiting the tent. Clarke was always so awed by the grounders hearing and immediately flushed because that was something not intended for the ears of Lexa. She didn't want Lexa to know she felt anything but hate towards her.  
Clarke started to feel exhausted and rolled over to let herself drift off to sleep. She saw Jasper crying over his loved ones body and the stench of burnt flesh filled her nostrils again. She awoke covered in sweat and screaming in pure terror.


	2. Heart Grows Fonder

CHAPTER 4

Heart Grows Fonder

Maya was immediately by Clarke's side trying her best to calm her but Clarke was having none of it. She pushed Maya away and curled up in the corner of the bed she was sleeping in wrapped in furs, covered in sweat and tears. Clarke could not control her shaking and her breathing was short huffs, not being able to contain the terror building inside her. All she could see were the children lying on the ground surrounded by their family and peers dead. She kept replaying the look Jasper gave her, a look filled with pure hate for killing his lover. She kept smelling the smell of burnt flesh, which she couldn't seem to rid from her nostrils. Clarke continued to moan into her fur blanket, not noticing Maya had slipped out of the room. The pain going through Clarke's body was pure torture and she just wanted it to all end; she would rather be completely numb then continue to endure this.  
Soon a warm hand was placed on Clarke's shoulder and as she peered up Lexa was beginning to hush her and try her best to calm her. At first Clarke tried to shrug her off, but Lexa held on firm and lowered herself onto Clarke's bed wrapping one arm around her. Clarke slowly began to calm although her breathing was still staggered and tears continued to poor down her cheeks. Lexa looked into the eyes of Clarke as if silently asking her permission to pull Clarke closer, Clarke nodded and snuggled up to Lexa; still trying to calm her body and mind. Lexa just sat there with Clarke in her arms holding her and waiting for Clarke's episode to pass. Clarke had always admired that about the Grounders, they didn't feel the need to fill the air with needless words, their presence and communication with the body language and eyes were enough. Clarke noticed her body beginning to relax, as Lexa reached up and wiped at Clarke's tears with her thumb.  
"Im….so…sorry…this…is so… embarrassing." Clarke stammered between breaths still trying to regain complete control of her breathing.  
"No apologies Clarke it is all well. Do not worry. The pain will pass soon." Lexa said continuing to hold onto Clarke until she gained complete control of her breathing once again. Lexa then began to loosen her grip on Clarke to where Clarke looked at her, her eyes begging Lexa to not leave her.  
"Don't worry I'm just grabbing you some water to drink, you need it." Lexa said as she reached across Clarke and retrieved the cup that Maya had placed next to the bed earlier. She handed it to Clarke and Clarke took small sips before placing it back to its original place next to the bed.

Lexa now sitting next to Clarke on the bed no longer touching but only inches away. Her eyes filled with concern and sorrow knowing that what Clarke was going through was a long road and that she would have to have patience with herself before even being anywhere near to who she was before. Things like this change people in ways where they will never be there old selves again. This was something Clarke was going to have to learn to accept.

"Would you like something to eat?" Lexa asked Clarke hoping to get her mind onto something other than the horrible things she was sure that were racing through her brain.

"No." Clarke squeaked out the answer still trying to find her voice.  
"Do you want me to give you some space?" Lexa asked unsure as to what Clarke wanted her to do.  
"No. Please stay with me." Clarke replied. The hut was now darker so Clarke was assuming the sun had begun to set and nighttime was about to fall upon them. "Please do not leave me alone."

"I wont leave unless you wish me to." Lexa replied, patting her lap as if to summon Clarke to rest her head upon it. Clarke was sure she looked like an absolute mess and blushed a bit as she laid her head onto Lexa's lap. Lexa then began to braid Clarke's hair. Even though the room was silent Clarke found comfort in having Lexa there. Comfort in knowing she wasn't alone, but not just the fact that she wasn't alone but that Lexa cared enough about her to sit with her and help her through her pain. Clarke wanted so badly to hate her a few days ago and now she is doing the exact opposite. The battle within Clarkes head was bad enough, she wasn't about to start a war within' her heart.

At some point in time Clarke drifted off to sleep, after some time she awoke with a startle. She was no longer laying on Lexa's lap but on her own pillow and alone in bed. The hut was now completely dark besides the glow of 2 candles. Clarke frantically started to look around.  
"Im right here." Lexa spoke, sitting in the corner on the chair Maya had been in earlier. She looked half asleep and not exactly comfortable.  
"You could have stayed in bed with me." Clarke said before evening thinking through the statement. Although she had wished she had woken up to Lexa with her instead of all the way across the room.  
"You needed to lay down or your back would have become sore sleeping on my lap. It wasn't my place to stay in a bed that wasn't my own, but I told you I wouldn't leave." Lexa answered, her voice gracefully flowing throughout the hut. "Are you hungry? Maya is out front I can summon her to get you something to eat?"  
"No I will wait till' morning, no need to summon Maya." Clarke replied, for some reason she always felt a pang of jealousy when Maya was mentioned and she couldn't completely grasp why.  
"Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Lay with me?" Clarke asked. She knew it was a bit of a stretch because the Commander never allowed herself to become vulnerable but Clarke felt at ease when Lexa was closer.

"I don't know Clarke." You could see Lexa analyzing the situation.  
"Please, it will help me sleep. I feel safe with you near." Clarke never thought she would ever think this again after Lexa abandoning her at Mount Weather.  
"Hmph… okay Clarke but you must go back to sleep, you need to regain your strength." Lexa walked across the room towards Clarke's bed. Clarke couldn't help but watch at how composed and beautiful Lexa was. With every step Lexa took Clarke could feel the warmth fill her cheeks. Lexa motioned Clarke to move over as she laid next to her in bed, about 3 inches away; close but not touching. "Now rest Clarke of the sky people for tomorrow you should get out of bed and stretch your legs."

Normally Clarke would've argued how she would sleep when she pleased and Lexa wasn't in charge of her. However, she was so content and the warmth radiating off Lexa eased Clarke's racing mind.  
"Yes commander." Clarke replied, catching Lexa smirk out of the corner of her eye she allowed herself to drift off to sleep once again.


	3. The Meeting of the Clans

CHAPTER FIVE

The Meeting of the Clans

Clarke woke slowly at first until she felt the bed next to her and noticed that there was an empty spot where Lexa once was. She shot up straight to get a glimpse of Lexa sitting once again across the room in the chair that she had previously been sitting in before Clarke had coaxed her into getting in bed with her.  
"I didn't leave." Lexa said before Clarke could say a single word. Clarke noticed that Lexa's hair was freshly braided and she had on these tight leather pants, which looked almost like they were painted onto her body. They tied on the sides at the thigh and then again at mid calf. She had on black boots that stopped just below her knew and a brown leather jacket on with a white flowing shirt underneath. Then Clarke noticed that Lexa had a dark line painted across her eyes, her green eyes shining through the darkness. Lexa noticed Clarke analyzing her and quickly supplied answers before the questions began to spew from Clarke's lips. "I never left just like I promised I wouldn't. Maya came and brought me my clothes and helped to braid my hair…" Then before Lexa could get another word out Clarke interrupted.  
"Are you going to war? Why the paint?" Lexa knew Clarke was going to ask about the paint, since she usually only wears it during war and for clan meetings like the one that was happening soon today.

"The paint is because all the clan leaders are gathering today to discuss the construction of tondc and then we are discussing the upcoming trip to Poli." Lexa knew Clarke was going to continue to question her but she had little time before the clan leaders began to arrive and she needed to be prepared. Before Clarke could ask questions Lexa continued on, "I have to get going to prepare for the meeting. Maya will get a bath started for you and bring in food when you are done bathing and dressing. After the meeting I will come back and we can walk around and stretch our legs before grabbing dinner." Lexa stood up and left the room, right as she exited Maya walked in with hot coals to place under the large basin that was in the corner of the hut.  
"Clarke of the sky people, I will bring you clothes to change into once you bathe. I will also fetch you food after you are done dressing. The commander will be back later, if you need anything please inform me." Maya then placed the coals under the bath that had seemed to already be filled before Clarke had awoken.

Clarke slipped out of bed and crept across the room. Removing her make shift underwear and leather wrap like bra. She then eased herself into the warm water sinking until only her nose and eyes were above the water line.  
"Clarke of sky people may I enter to place clothes on your chair so you may change when you please?" Maya asked outside of the door.  
"Of course Maya." Maya shuffled in and kept her eyes on the ground then quickly exited the room.

Clarke finished scrubbing her skin, trying to scrub the past 2 weeks off of her. She then washed her hair dunking her head back into the basin until it was completely rinsed. She grabbed the towel that was left hanging on the basin and stood up wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the basin. She then dried off and approached the clothes Maya had left for her. They were grounder clothes and she was interested to see how she would figure out all the ties and if she could put the pieces on correctly. She slipped on the makeshift underwear that was actually comfortable and then put on another leather wrap bra, which was extremely comfortable she would have to ask Lexa for a few when the day comes that she would be strong enough to return back to her people. She tackled the pants next since they looked a lot easier to get on than the shirt. It had two ties on the sides like Lexa's pants did except they were a lighter brown. She pulled up the pants and they were nice and tight she liked the way they felt pressed against her skin, Clarke tied the ties next to her thighs and calves and then went on to figure out the shirt. The shirt was made out of white almost sheer fabric; there were ties around the wrists. There were slits running up both sides of her arm, it made the sheer fabric hang off her arms. There are three ties going down her lower back that took Clarke about four tries to get them tight enough but she eventually did. The shirt hung low in the back, exposing half of her skin. There was a leather shawl that Clarke used to wrap around her after slipping on the leather boots that reached mid calf. Clarke then exited the tent in hopes of running into a familiar face and getting some food.

Maya was immediately standing to the right of the tent; she looked a little surprised to see Clarke walking out.

"Clarke of the sky people is there anything I can get you."

"Yes Maya can you please point me in the direction of where to go to find food, I am tired of being in the hut. I need to fill my stomach and stretch my legs." Clarke replied.

"Heda said to…" But before Maya could get another word out Clarke cut her off.

"I don't really care for what the Commander had to say, she is not my leader and I would like some food and to stretch my legs. I can always go into the forest and hunt for myself if that would make things better?" Clarke turned to go into the forest.

"Three huts down you will find Kajara he can give you something to eat." Maya send pointing the direction Clarke should walk. Clarke began walking in that direction as the grounders who were walking around stared at her, she could only imagine what they were thinking seeing her there. She finally got to the third hut where a large man was sitting out front. He had tattoos lining both of his arms wrapping around them like vines.

"Hello Clarke of the sky people, I am Kajara how can I assist you?" He then proceeded to stand up and bow his head slightly, a sign of respect towards Clarke.

"Maya said that I could get something small to eat from you before dinner time?" Clarke spoke softly, he was easily three times her size.

"Of course." Kajara went into the hut and returned with three pieces of dried meet and a handful of berries.

"Thank you." Clarke retrieved the plate from him and looked around deciding where she should go to eat. She didn't want to go back into the hut that she had spent the last few days in. She decided that she would go to the outer edge of the forest and sit under a large tree that had just caught her eye.

As Clarke reached the tree she sat down on a large root and placed the food on her lap. She consumed the food quickly not noticing how hungry she actually was until all the food was gone and her hunger still lingered. The sun was proceeding to get lower so she knew that dinner would be soon. She wondered where Lexa was and why the meeting was taking so long. Clarke also wondered about what they could possibly be talking about. She decided that she would go for her own walk through the forest needing her time to think before seeing Lexa again. She placed the plate the tree root and stalked off into the forest.

After walking for what couldn't have been more than 10 min Clarke got to a break in the forest, it was a field that had huge bushes and flowers, this was the perfect spot for Clarke to sit and rest. Just as she laid in the grass and closed her eyes to take in the fresh air she felt someone staring at her. She opened her eyes just enough to be able to see that Lexa was hovering over her.

"Didn't I tell you that I would come back and we would go on a walk together?" Lexa seemed upset with Clarke. Clarke had no idea why and she immediately got defensive.

"Last time I checked I was allowed to do as I please, since I am not a member of your clan. I needed some fresh air and time away to think and breathe." Clarke retorted annoyed she even needed to explain herself.

"Then you should have taken Maya with you, you're lucky she came and got me to inform me of you leaving the village."

"I don't need Maya to babysit me, I am fully capable of taking a short stroll on my own. I was going to return shortly so we could get dinner and walk around."

"It is not safe for you to be in the forest alone Clarke. Do not do it again, we are going back to the village. I had to rush out of the clan meeting because of this nonsense. They were not pleased that I cut it short."

"Im not going back anywhere until I please. No one told you to cut the meeting short, although I really don't know why it's taking you so long to talk about rebuilding tondc and the trip to Poli." Clarke looked at Lexa and the look behind her eyes says that they were talking more about then just that.

"Please Clarke lets just get back."

"I am not going anywhere till you tell me what's really going on." Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and glared back at Lexa. "Why is it not safe for me?"

"It's just not I will explain later." Lexa replied now reaching out her hand to grab Clarke except Clarke took a step back and continued to glare. Lexa knew how stubborn Clarke could be and she knew it was unlikely for Clarke to come back by choice unless she got an answer. "If you must know we are having some issues with one of the clans and I just feel it be safer for you within' the village boundaries."

"What kind of issues?"

"Can we discuss this after dinner?" Lexa pleaded Clarke could tell she was already exhausted from talking about this subject all day with the other clan leaders. Clarke nodded and started following Lexa back to the village. Lexa turned to her as they were walking back and looked her up and down.

"Our clothes suit you well." Lexa told Clarke with a smirk. Clarke's face immediately began to fill with heat. Lexa got some enjoyment out of that and nudged her with her shoulder a bit.

"I like them. They are comfortable." Clarke replied looking at the ground rebalancing her self after the nudge. Biting on her bottom lip she felt slightly embarrassed about her blushing and she was doing her best to hide her face from the Commander.

They finally arrived back at the village and went back to the hut that they had stayed in the night before. Maya walked in with a tray of food, she placed it on the table that was near the doorway, which now had to chairs set up at it. She then set down two cups and poured a brown liquid into them. She then placed two canteens on the table and the larger vessel that had held the brown liquid in it. Lexa motioned for her to leave and she walked by out not saying a word.

"Sit Clarke, let's eat and then we can discuss more about my meeting today."

They both sat and ate Clarke took a large sip of the brown liquid not knowing what it was, it burned on the way down; definitely alcohol she though to herself.

"I should have warned you." Lexa said noticing the face that Clarke had made at the sip she had just taken.

"It's okay it's a lot better than the what Monty made when we first landed here." To prove that she liked it she took another swig and felt the burning sensation once again within' her stomach.

They finished their dinner in silence. Clarke enjoyed the fact that they didn't always have to be talking and filling the air with noise pointless word pollution. Once dinner was over Clarke was feeling a bit heated from the alcohol and removed the shawl that had been wrapped around her. She got up and went over to the small mirror hanging on the wall to see how flushed she was most likely looking. Lexa then appeared behind her.

"Im going to have to let you keep this shirt. It looks great on you." Lexa couldn't believe the words coming out her mouth. She knew better than to allow her self to feel connected with someone. After what had happened to Costia she refused to ever put someone's life in jeopardy that she cared about again. There were always going to be someone that was against her being the Heda and she couldn't risk having Clarke's life endangered.

"Really? I adore it." Clarke could feel her already flushed cheeks fill with even more heat; she dropped her eyes to the floor slightly embarrassed. Quickly wanting to change the subject Clarke turned around and looked at Lexa and asked, "so what is this danger you were talking about in the forest?" Lexa knew this was coming and rolled her eyes, sitting down on the bed and patting the space beside her. However, Clarke opted to standing directly in front of Lexa instead of taking a seat.

"Okay so the ice nation isn't very pleased with me. Although they haven't been since after I became Heda; which was shortly after their queen killed Costia." Lexa paused for a minute, hiccupping on Costia's name. The girl she had been so in love with, the girl the ice nation took, tortured and killed because they wanted information on Lexa. "They are trying to cause uproar. The ice queen always felt like she should have been the Heda. However, she is nowhere near fit. She rules her people with fear; that is beside the point though. She is ruthless and she will try to hurt me in anyway. My people have taken a notice to you staying here and it was brought up in the meeting by the ice queen that you were only here to infiltrate us and then attack for us leaving you at Mount Weather." Lexa paused at that because she could see the hurt behind Clarke's eyes when mentioning Mount Weather however Clarke didn't say anything and Lexa continued on, "I know you would never do that, I know you are better than I and would never hurt me in the way I hurt you and your people. I made this clear and all the clans trust me because I am their leader however the ice queen doesn't and she is fearless to voice that opinion. So I am afraid that she will try to harm you in some way, that is why I ask you to not go places alone take Maya with you and I have also placed two grounder warriors for my clan outside for protection duty just incase. It would completely shatter me if anything happened to you, especially if it was because of me." The words slipped out before Lexa could even think through them. She couldn't believe that she was allowing herself to be so vulnerable in front of Clarke.

"I understand now why you don't want me to be alone. If you want I can talk to the clan leaders I have no reason to want to attack you or your people. I forgive you Lexa." Clarke in that moment felt a small weight lifting on her shoulders. She understood that Lexa made the deal to save her people, just like Clarke had pulled the lever to save her own.

"Thank you Clarke. Thank you for your forgiveness." Lexa could feel her heart racing; all she wanted to do in this moment was embrace with Clarke before she could do anything. Clarke stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa, like she had completely read her mind. They stayed in this embrace for a short moment before Clarke stepped back blushing.

"Sorry…" She murmured but before she could let out another word Lexa had her in her arms back pinned against the wall adjacent to the bed. Staring deeply into Clarke's eyes Lexa seemed to be looking for permission to lock her lips with Clarkes. Lexa saw some type of want in Clarke's eyes because she finally pressed her lips to Clarke's slightly separating her lips a moment later to hear a low moan escape from within' Clarke. Clarke this time wrapped her arms around the commander's neck and locked lips once again, slightly parting her lips and teasing the commander with her tongue. The tension was broken and so many feelings were rushing out of the both of them at once. Lexa carried Clarke back over to the bed placing her on it, giving her one more peck and releasing her walking across to the opposite side of the room again.

"What the…" Clarke was shocked she couldn't believe Lexa had just walked away from her.

"Clarke, I haven't felt these feelings in a long time. Last time I allowed myself to become involved it ended horribly. I can't feel that again." Clarke noticed tears starting to swell in Lexa's eyes. She had never seen Lexa in such a vulnerable state and she felt in a way honored. Clarke walked across the room to her and once again wrapped her arms around her, embracing her.

"I care about you. No matter how much I wanted to hate you I cant, you are apart of me. Nothing will happen to me. Things will pass and we will figure everything out." She then looked up and locked lips with Lexa once again.

Lexa allowed herself to get lost within Clarke. The wall that was built up so high was finally crumbling down and she was petrified but what she felt for Clarke was undeniable and impossible for even her to hide.

Hands soon began to fumble as they made their way back over to bed, Lexa started pulling at the ties on Clarke's shirt, looking into her eyes for permission and Clarke's eyes urging her to continue. Lexa traced kisses down her neck and across her collarbone release the shirt from her body. Lexa then removed her jacket and shirt wanting to feel her skin pressed against Clarke's. Clarke then got onto her knees and started unlacing Lexa's boots removing each one before beginning to untie her pants. She pulled Lexa onto the bed where she pulled Lexas pants and began tracing kisses from Lexa's neck down to her thighs. Lexa felt the animal in her growl and she flipped Clarke over removing her shoes, massing each foot after taking them off. She then removed Clarkes pants and started kissing Clarke, allowing her lips to wander from Clarke's, to her neck, down to her stomach and then down to her hips. A moan slipped from Clarke's lips, biting down on her lip Clarke thrusts her hips forward as if to beg for me. Lexa made her way back up to Clarke's mouth as they continued to get lost within the furs on the bed.

This would have continued on for some time if they weren't interrupted with someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Lexa immediately shot up straight, first covering Clarke with a fur then herself. A large man was standing in the doorway eyes on the both of them, their faces both bright red from being seen half naked and entangled with each other.

"WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO LET YOURSELF IN JAKAR?" Lexa's voice boomed she was infuriated. Not only had Jakar interrupted her moment with Clarke he had also seen her vulnerable and intimate with someone.

"Heda I apologize. The ice queen left just now…" Lexa held up her hand silencing him and motioning for him to wait outside. This was a conversation that didn't have to be had in front of Clarke. She quickly got out of bed got dressed in her clothes and stalked out the door. Clarke could hear the mumbling from outside but couldn't clearly make anything out. She knew it had to be bad for one of Lexa's people to enter without permission. She sat frozen on the edge of the bed, wrapped in the fur blanket terrified of the news that she was sure Lexa was about to bring her.


	4. Revenge

CHAPTER SIX

Revenge

Clarke waited for what felt like an eternity before Lexa stalked back into the room, it was written all over her face that something was definitely wrong.

"Get dressed." She ordered in a cold manner.

"Lexa what is going on?"

"The ice queen is withdrawing her clan from us. Im afraid that a war may be arising soon."

"If this is because of me I can prove to the leaders that my people are no threat to them. We just want to live in peace."

"The other leaders are loyal to me and would never be persuaded by the ice queen, however she fights dirty and her warriors are ruthless. Please get dressed; we are leaving with the other clan leaders to go to Poli. There we will have festivities and return the people from Mount Weather that had been taken from them, after we must plan for a war." Then Lexa exited the hut swiftly and without another word.  
It took some time for Clarke to retie everything and get dressed but she managed; she looked at her disheveled self in the mirror and quickly began to undo some of the braids that had become half undone and pat down her hair. She then walked out of the hut to walk straight into one of Lexa's large warriors that were obviously sent to guard the hut.

"Clarke of sky people we will bring you to the Commander. A horse has already been readied for you, for your trip to Poli." Then the warrior walked off, as Clarke had to keep a brisk walk going to keep pace with him.

They finally reached Poli's after riding for two long days. Lexa had barely said anything to Clarke or anyone else for that matter. They road at a fast pace and only slept until the sun had barely hit the horizon before waking to ride again. Clarke looked on in awe as the gates to Poli opened before them. There were actual brick buildings here, and cobble stone pathways. Things Clarke had only seen in books up in the Ark.

Once enter Poli's and hopping off their horses they were greeted by many people. A few collecting each person's horse and another collected any baggage that they had brought along with them. Everyone waved and bowed to Lexa yelling out "praise Heda." Lexa waved back and greeted some people she knew from the years of training and growing up close by.

The other clan members were escorted to their living quarters while Clarke waited for Lexa to be finished talking to everyone. Many people had stopped and bowed to Clarke calling her "Skai prisa" and thanking her for defeating the mountain men. She glared at Lexa knowing this ridiculous nickname had come from her but she knew it was a sign of respect so she bowed back and commented on how beautiful their capital was. Finally after making their way to the center of the capital Lexa began leading her down a path to an exceedingly large brick house. One could even say that this brick home was almost mansion like. Once inside staff were already swarming preparing the home for Lexa. Everyone greeting them and asking them if they needed assistance with anything.

Lexa lead Clarke upstairs and to a bedroom with a large bed, with a canopy.

"This will be your room." Lexa spoke to Clarke finally after the past two days of almost complete silence.

"It is more than I could ever dream of." Clarke responded making her way around the room. Examining the intricate carvings on her bedposts and dresser. There was a balcony that overlooked the forest and a closet filled with so many beautiful grounder clothes.

"My room will be right next door. Jakar will be outside guarding our rooms. The house helpers will be around if you need anything. I am going to rest after our long travels." Lexa then proceeded to exit the room, closing the large wooden door behind her.

Clarke was exhausted but she was also upset with how cold Lexa was being. She had turned her back on Clarke at the mountain, was she about to do it here again within' her own capital? Clarke eventually drifted off the sleep not waking until the sun had set and it was dark out. She went out onto the balcony attached to her room, staring up at the stars littering the sky; the place that she use to call home.

Clarke walked back into her room noticing the pitcher of water and some food on her side table, one of the house helpers must have come in when she was sleeping to leave them for her. She drank and ate in darkness wondering if Lexa was awake, although Clarke doubted it. She assumed she would most likely be awake pondering what would be the best tactics for war. Clarke knew well that when war was on the horizon Lexa completely let it consume her.

Clarke exited her room to see Jakar in the hallway watching over the two girls rooms.

"Hello Jakar? May I enter to see Lexa?" Clarke asked just incase Lexa had left instructions to him for her to be left alone.

"Heda gave me instructions to let only you in." He then swiftly opened the door for Clarke to enter. Just as she suspected Lexa was bent over a table staring at a map. She looked up upon hearing the door open.

"Did you rest well my skai prisa?" Lexa asked motioning her to come over to the table.

"I did however it seems you have not rested at all. You must rest to be strong to celebrate with your people returning home safely and to go to war soon after that. Allow your body to rest." Clarke pulled on Lexa's arm trying to drag her to bed Lexa however stood at the table continuing to look down at the map.

Clarke looked around Lexa's room besides the large wooden table with the maps spread across it Lexa's room was absolutely breathtaking. Along the glass leading out to her balcony was filled with designs and when the light shone in just right you could see the colors swirl on the ceiling. Her bed was even larger than Clarke's with a sheer white canopy hanging off of the intricately designed bedposts and frame. The bed covered in furs of all sorts looking so unbelievably comfortable. Lexa must have noticed Clarke eyeing the bed because she finally spoke up after staring at the bed for so long, "would you like them to fetch more furs for your bed?" Lexa asked ready to go call for Jakar to have someone fetch the furs.

Clarke was feeling a bit gutsy and decided that she would sleep here tonight feeling it would force Lexa to finally lay her head to rest for a bit. "No thanks Im good." Clarke responded as she began to untie her boots and pants and slip out of them. She then proceeded to untie her shirt and was only left standing there in her bra and underwear. Lexa stared struggling to take her eyes off of Clarke's body.  
"My eyes are up here Commander." Clarke giggled blushing slightly astounded at her own guts to do such a thing.

"Skai prisa what are you up to? Trouble I see?" Lexa began to walk towards her, closing the distance exceedingly fast before grabbing Clarke in her arms and kissing her deeply. This sent chills throughout Clarke's body however this wasn't the motive for Clarke, the motive was to get Lexa in bed and sleeping. Clarke pulled away from the kiss and whispered "rest with me Lexa, we have plenty of time to explore each others bodies. Tonight is for sleep. I wish to sleep with you though."

Lexa then picked Clarke up placing her in the bed. That indeed was as comfortable and cozy as Clarke had hoped and assumed it would be. Lexa then stripped out of her clothing and slipped into bed with Clarke. She cuddled up to her resting her head on her shoulder.

"Goodnight Commander. Tomorrow we shall celebrate and then we shall plan for war." Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek.

"Yes my prisa rest well. There are many things for us to accomplish in the next days." With that Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek and they fell asleep cuddled up within' all the furs.


	5. Betrayal

_My apologies for this taking so long for me to update. I moved and I have also been traveling and extremely busy so I haven't had the time to sit down and write out a chapter that I felt would throw some good curve balls into the plot. (I tried to make it a little more lengthy to make up for my absence this past month.) DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER. I ask that you to continue to see where this story unravels with me. Enjoy (: Comments/Reviews/Messages are always appreciated and accepted._

CHAPTER SEVEN

The next morning Clarke awoke to the light streaming in through the canopy of the bed. It was pretty bright in the room and the colors of the window were reflecting all over the ceiling, it was absolutely breathe taking. Clarke rolled over to snuggle up next to Lexa but all she found were bed furs. She quickly sat up looking around the room for any sign of Lexa. The table in the corner that had previously been littered with maps and war strategies was now holding a plate of food, a jug of water with a glass already filled and an envelope with Clarke's name written on it.

Clarke hopped out of Lexa's bed and proceeded to walk towards the table lifting the envelope off the table examining it. She noticed Lexa's handwriting from the war notes she had seen her write. She quickly opened it to find this message inside:

 _My Skai Prisa,_

 _I didn't want to disturb you this morning as you looked so peaceful as you slept. I had some duties to fill before the festivities began. Your festive clothing is in your room laid out on you bed. Maya will be in to braid your hair and help apply festive paint. There is a long day ahead of us. Jakar will bring you to me when you are ready. Eat up and I will be seeing you shortly._

 _Your Commander,_

 _Leska_

Clarke smiled at the letter loving the way she called her my sky princess and that she was her commander. (She was hoping she meant your commander in an endearing way not a "I am your Commander type of way.) She proceeded to quickly gobble up her breakfast, not noticing how hungry she was when she woke up and drank a glass of water. She then redressed and left the room, Maya was already standing outside of her room awaiting her arrival. There were two guards also outside of her room, however Clarke didn't recognize them but she knew Lexa had sent them.

"Good morning sky princess. We have very short time to prepare you for the festivities you slept later than Lexa presumed. We shall quickly get you ready and then bring you to Lexa." With that being said Maya quickly ushered her into the room.

Lying on the bed was the most beautiful dress that Clarke had seen. She had only seen the grounders in leather and earth tones nothing of this type ever. However, she reminded herself that she had all been use to seeing warriors, healers and some of their families but no one else of their clans. The dress laid out on the bed was a beautiful crisp white. The top layer being a sheer and the bottom being a silky white, the dress was absolutely stunning. Clarke got into the dress with the assistance of Maya. Maya than placed her in front of the large mirror and began to intricately braid her hair. Clarke gazed back at herself gaping at the beautiful dress, the neckline plunged to her waste and sheer material added elegance to it. Maya finished with her hair which she placed white and black flowers throughout the braids. She then applied festive paint, not black coal like she was use to seeing but white this time. Maya put two lines going up her check bones, one going down her nose and an intricate design of small dots outline the top of her brow. Clark had never felt so beautiful in her life. Maya smiled at Clarke in the mirror proud of the work she had done.

"Okay enough is enough let's get you to Lexa." Clarke was quickly ushered out the room and escorted by the guards to Lexa. Maya ran off to quickly get ready for the day of festivities.

Clarke was completely stunned when she saw Lexa dressed in a beautiful dress as well. She had never seen her in anything but night clothing and her commander attire. She had a flower crown placed atop her head and her dress was a firey red that made it impossible for Clarke to drag her eyes from her. Lexa was staring just as much at Clarke. Lexa was shocked at the beauty that Clarke held and she couldn't keep her gaze from lingering on every single part of her.

"You look… just wow." Clarke spoke up first.

"You look very beautiful Skai Prisa. Thank you for joining us today. I hope you have regained your energy from your long slumber, we have a full day packed of festivities." Lexa said with a smile twitching on her lips.

Lexa and Clarke then walked out of Lexa's large home and down the streets of the city which were already bustling with music, games and drinking. Everyone was laughing and having fun. There was an huge wooden table set up at the middle of the town square which Clarke assumed they would be feasting at later in the evening.

Clarke stopped along the road with Lexa as she greeted her people and laughed with them. Clarke had never seen Lexa so happy and approachable around her people before. Time of festivities was definitely a good look for Lexa, she absolutely beamed with radiant beauty and happiness. At one point Lexa walked over to a field next to some stands to play with some of the town children. Clarke's heart melted watching Lexa play sword fight with the children. All of them screaming "Heda! Heda!" while screeching with laughter. At the end Lexa allowed the children to overpower her and take her to the floor before throwing them off of her to show them the game was now over. They each bowed to her and thanked her for the fun, Lexa bowed back and took her place next to Clarke once more.

"I see you already have your hands on some of drinks Skai Prisa. Be careful for they are strong." Lexa smiled at Clarke as she sipped on her beverage that was given to her by one of the stands. She then handed Lexa a cup of her own and they laughed and drank together. Time flew by with all the dancing, music and fun and finally it was time to feast.

It seemed like the whole city was at the feast however no one neared the table or took a seat before Lexa arrived at her rightful spot in the large wooden chair at the head of the table. Clarke took a seat on the bench to the immediate right of her, to which Maya plopped herself down next to her. Then all the leaders of the clans took their places next. After the warriors and their families and then the citizens of the city who were not already serving Heda and the other leaders. They feasted until sun down. Clarke felt the alcohol wearing on her as she found herself laughing with Maya and Lexa and the other leaders more. Clarke could see the shade of pink arising in Lexa's cheeks seeing that these beverages was also taking a toll on her. Everyone seemed to be a little extra bubbly due to these drinks and everyone continued to feast until they couldn't put one more piece in their mouths.

They then took their place at the huge cobblestone circle and music began to play and they all began to dance. The drinking continued and the stars were now upon them. You could tell by the dancing that many of the people were feeling the effects if not already completely drunk. The children had retired to their homes along with a majority of the elders. Clarke caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye and she noticed Maya and Lexa dancing together on the opposite side of the circle. She hadn't remembered them moving away from her and she felt some jealousy towards Maya. Lexa had never danced with Clarke, and she wanted that to be her. Clarke turned to the person nearest her who happened to be the leader of the Sea Clan and motioned for them to dance together.

She turned her back to Lexa and started to dance closely with sea leader who had also had a bit to drink tonight. She didn't know if the heat on her back was Lexa staring a hole through her or the alcohol but when she turned around Lexa was no where to be seen…. Neither was Maya. Now Clarke was concerned because she had always had a slight feeling that Maya had a crush on the commander, although she felt that they had grown close and Maya was aware of the happenings between Lexa and Clarke… Clarke had just begun to trust Lexa again.  
"You loo absolutely stunning tonight Skai Prisa." The sea leader said as she spun Clarke around.

"Why thank you, you look lovely yourself. However I am getting very tired and exceedingly drunk so I feel I must retire for the night." Clarke started to walk away towards the towering building that was Lexa's home. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see two guards following her back to her room. She hadn't noticed them at all when she was dancing, she knew Lexa had assigned them to her and she nodded and smiled at them as she turned around and continued her walk. As Clarke approached her room she saw Jakar already guarding the two girls doors however there was laughter coming from Lexa's room. Clarke had no idea what came over her but she slid by Jakar before he had the chance to grab her and waltzed right into Lexa's room.

Her jaw dropped at the sight that was unfolding in front of her eyes, she could feel the tears beginning to swell in her eyes, and anger bubbling in her stomach. Clarke's eyes were glued to the back of Lexa's back…. That was completely barren. She searched the floor to see the beautiful red dress she had thrown across the chair by the table her breakfast had been that morning. However it was the blue dress on the floor that made her heart drop. The blue dress that was identical to the one Maya had been wearing at the festivities today. The girls had obviously yet to notice Clarke, completely enthralled in each other and obviously slightly drunk so their senses weren't as keen as usual. Jakar was the one to clear his throat to alert Lexa that Clarke was in the room.

Lexa's head twisted around to lay eyes on Clarke, as this happened Maya pulled the furs up around her exposed body quickly adverting her eyes from Clarke. Clarke could feel the tears running down her face before she could stop them herself. Before Lexa had the opportunity to get any words out Clarke was turning on her heals walking out of the room, quickly rushing into her room next door as the tears continued to run down her face. She slammed the door shut upon walking into her room and went to the sink to wash her face off.

"Skai Prisa…" Clarke hadn't even heard Lexa follow her into her room but she turned around and was only a foot away from Lexa. Lexa had a baggy shirt on and a pair of what looked like deer skin shorts.

"GET OUT!" Clarke demanded before Lexa could get out another word.

" Please listen to me Clarke it's not what it seemed…." Clarke didn't allow Lexa to finish this statement either. Her giddy drunkenness was now worn off and she was just hurt and purely mad now.

"FUCK YOU! I honestly cannot believe you would betray me again. You knew my feelings for you. I thought you felt the same. Then you embarrass me tonight by dancing with that… that slut all night long and then bringing her back to the bed. The bed which I slept in your arms in last night. I hate you Lexa and I wish to not see you again tonight. Now get out of my room!" As she spoke this she strode across the room and opened the door. Outside was the back of Jakar who had fully placed his body infront of the door blocking anyones way from entering.

Lexa slinked across the room, obviously ashamed of her actions. She made a stupid decision. She knew the feelings she had for Clarke but they made her weak and she knew eventually she would completely self destruct whatever they had going. However she didn't know she would ruin things this soon into their trip together…. She even had hope she wouldn't ruin them at all.  
"My Skai Prisa…" Clarke held a hand up to her to stop her from speaking the rest of her sentence. No one had even silenced the commander in this way before and would get killed if they had tried.

"LEAVE. I promise you Lexa if I see Maya again I will have her head. She knew what she was doing and she knew what this would do to me. Get out of my room and I wish to not see you again." With that Lexa left the room and Clarke slammed the door behind her.

She shimmied out of her dresses and threw it into the corner, she then plopped onto her bed and let her sobs overtake her. She allowed her cry herself to sleep knowing in the morning she would be greeted with puffy eyes and a killer hangover.

Clarke also knew she would be greeted in the morning with her broken heart.


	6. May We Meet Again

_Reviews/Comments/Messages are always appreciated. Feel free to comment if there is any direction you would like this to take or any specific characters from The 100 you would like to see. Thanks for the support (:_

 _Note: I am trying to intergrate pieces of Trigesaslang within' the chapters if you see any ITALIZED words those are conversations in Trigesaslang that I wasn't able to translate._

ONE WEEK LATER

 _"Odon."_ Clarke said handing her plate back to Kiera her new house helper. As she made it clear that if she were to ever see Maya again it would be trouble. Clarke was learning bits and pieces of Trigedaslang and tried to use it when she could. Kiera took the plate and nodded exiting the room.

Clarke then got dressed forever grateful for the amazing wardrobe of grounder clothing that had been placed within' the closet in her room. Clarke then proceeded to the mirror where Kiera appeared behind her to braid her hair. After that Clarke exited the room and walked the streets of Polis heading for the Clan meeting hall.

This would be the first time Clarke would become face to face with Lexa after a week. Ever since what happened she avoided her like the plague. However, Clarke had to go to this clan meeting for it was the one that the Ice Kwin would finally be gracing everyone with her presence.

As Clarke walked into the huge meeting hall her eyes avoided Lexa's that were currently burning holes into the side of her face as Clarke scanned the room looking at the different clan leaders. Not even moments later did Clarke hear someone clear her voice behind her and she came face to face with the ice nation kwin.

" _How nice it is to finally meet you skai prisa. I have been waiting long to get the chance."_ The ice queen seemed to look right through her.

"Hello. Yes we haven't had the opportunity to cross paths yet." Clarke replied putting on her strong façade but in reality she was terrified of this women who's blue eyes seemed completely empty of any emotion.

"Everyone be seated. We shall begin." Lexa seemed visually more tense with the killer of Costia being only feet from her and she was now holding conversation with Clarke which only made her blood boil even more. However she was the Heda and she couldn't afford to make any rash decsions.

"We are gathered here to discuss the clan coalition and alliances. Clarke of sky people is here to show you that her intentions are only pure and that she wishes to hold an alliance with the coalition." Lexa scanned the room. Some of the leaders like her good friend Luna of the boat people were fine with this, however the fire nation wasn't exactly pleased and she was having a difficult time reading the desert nation's leaders face. Before she could say another word Izda the ice kwin cut her off.

" _I believe that there is much to doubt about the sky people's intentions within' our alliance. We immensely doubted them and their ability to fight. They took down the Mountain Men who have been terrorizing our people for generations."_ Izda spoke quickly purposely trying to throw Clarke off her ability to follow her.

"Clarke she is saying that she doubts your intentions and that your people are strong because you took down the Mountain Men and we shouldn't doubt you." Lexa translated for her know Izda's intentions. However, this past week Clarke had completely thrown herself into the language and although she had a difficult time speaking it she was able to understand about 75% of what was spoken.

"Thank you commander however I understood the important parts of what she had to say. As for what I have to say to that is that my people are not people of war. We have never attacked without being attacked first. We have no intention to spill any more blood. We only wish to live in peace and help any clans with anything they need help with, hoping they would return the help. We wish to live among your people in peace and assist with you in times of war." Clarke then sat down. Lexa knew her strong speech in front of the clan leaders impressed most of them. Clarke was so strong and such a powerful leader she hoped that all the other leaders would be able to see this as well.

" _I do not trust her."_ Izda spoke.

" _I am not asking for your trust. I am asking for your word."_ Clarke replied before Lexa had the chance to reply. She was impressed with Clarke for being able to speak their native tongue so well after only a couple weeks in Polis. That leads her to wonder who was she spending her time with to learn so much.

"Enough. We shall vote just like we always do." Lexa said handing out scrolls and allowing each leader to vote on behalf of their clan as to whether the sky people would be in an alliance with the coalition of clans. After everyone voted she asked everyone to lie out their papers face up to see the voting. She normally counted the votes on her own and made the overall decision but she knew this would cause issues due to her closeness with the skai prisa.

The only person who voted no was of course the Ice Kwin Izda who stormed out of the room and then proceeded to leave Polis moments later. Clarke went around the room shaking hands and thanking the other leaders of clans. She however completely skipped over Lexa and left the room moments later. Lexa called the meeting to an end and went after Clarke. Enough had been enough Clarke must talk to her about what is going through her mind.

Lexa caught her passing an ally way where she grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the empty ally. Clarke went to let out a scream for help but she was turned around to meet the green eyes of the commander. The scream caught in her throat and she just stared back.

"Clarke I…." But Clarke cut her off like she had a week ago in the bedroom.

"There is absolutely nothing you can say to me to make me forgive you this time commander. You were in bed with another and I don't know about your customs but in mine that is betrayal." Clarke fought back the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. She put on her tough face but at night all her demons enveloped her and she wouldn't let Lexa see her weak.

"I hear your screams at night…" Lexa spoke and Clarkes jaw dropped. She did her best to muffle her screams from her night terrors but it was hard. She went to sleep every night crying and woke every morning at sunrise screaming for the terrors always felt so real again.

" _Shof op!"_ Clarke went to pull away but Lexa held her firm in place. They would be finishing this conversation.

"Where are you learning my language so swiftly from?" Clarke heard the tinge of jealousy in Lexa's voice after asking this question.

"Kiera has been helping me. She helps translate for me and teaches me different terms." Clarke looked at the harsh look Lexa was giving her back.

"If she touches you I will ban her from Polis I assigned her to you because she was one that rarely spoke, very shy." Lexa spoke before she could bite her tongue. Her jealousy had taken the best of her.

"You will do no such thing. It took me 3 whole sunsets and sunrises to get Kiera to hold any type of conversation and it took me some groveling, something we both know I do not do. You have no say over who may or may not touch me. Who sleeps in my bed at night is none of your business. I see that Maya is still assisting you." Clarke spat the works back completely pissed now.

"Maya has been a good member of my clan and has been assisting in household needs since she was 10. In our culture it is a huge honor to sleep in the bed of the Heda. I was drunk and jealous of you dancing with someone who wasn't me; smiling with someone who wasn't me. You made me weak Clarke. Heda can not be weak especially in a time when the ice nation is weary with the alliance. I am sorry but I would not dismiss her because of your jealousy." That was the last straw for Clarke.

"MY JEALOUSY? ARE YOU SERIOUSE LEXA? YOU DID THIS! YOU RUINED US! I FORGAVE YOU AFTER EVERYTHING, I CAME BACK TO YOU, I LOVE YOU AND I HATE MYSELF FOR CONTINUING TO LOVE YOU. I HATE YOU FOR CONTINUING TO LET ME DOWN BUT I HATE MYSELF MORE FOR STILL LOVING YOU." Clarke let the tears spill down her cheeks as she tore her arms away from Lexa's grasp. She saw the hurt quickly reside in Lexa's eyes but Lexa quickly put on her harsh expression again. " _Take me back to my people. I wish to not see you again."_

With that last statement Clarke turned on her heals and raced back to her room. There Kiera already had a bath waiting and as Clarke soaked she braided her hair and let Clarke cry in peace.

Early the next morning after Clarke had awaked from another awful night terror of her being strapped to a table inside the Mountain there was a knock on her door. She assumed it was Kiera and called for her to come in. However to her surprise it was Lexa.

"Leave." Clarke demanded in a shaky voice, she hadn't had time to regain herself. She wiped her face of tears that she was sure were still stained there.

"I have come to tell you that a party has been set up to bring you back to your people. Let them know that you are allied with all the clans but to stay weary of the ice nation for they are sure to act out in some way. Please stay safe and if your clan is to need anything all you have to do is ask. Winter is about to be upon us and you all must be prepared. The guard that is assisting you on your trip is waiting at the gate." With that Lexa turned on her heals and left. Clarke let a couple tears run down her face before wiping them and calling Kiera in to help her back all the grounder clothing that she had come to love and acquire over the two weeks of being in Polis. She got dressed warmly for the air outside was beginning to become more brisk each day.

"Kiera if there is anything you are to ever need or if you want to escape these walls you are welcome among the sky people always. Thank you for being a friend to me this past week." With that Clarke hugged the girl who stiffened in surprise but then loosened up and wrapped her arms around her as well.

 _"You will be missed skai prisa."_ Kiera then led Clarke out to the gates where her guards were waiting along with 2 carts of supplies that other clans have given her and the people of Polis. Clarke hopped onto the horse Lexa had given her and she left through the gates with the guard. She turned around looking at the amazing grounder city as she left. She met the gaze of the commander who was standing on the bridge just by the gate watching her leave.

 _May we meet again_ Clarke whispered to herself _._ Clarke pulled her hood up and allowed her silent tears to fall as she began her 3 day journey back to her people.


	7. Camp Jaha

**Reminders: Comments/Messages/Likes everything is always happily welcomed and I appreciate each and everyone of you for taking the time to read my fanfic. All** _ **italics**_ **are in trigedaslang. I've been home under the weather so I thought I would write and post two chapters for you lovely human beings. Hope you enjoy. (: p.s. This chapter includes a time hop of one month it will take place after Clarke settles into back at Camp Jaha.**

ONE MONTH LATER

Clarke had now been at Camp Jaha for a month. When she arrived it had been a tearful reunion between her and all her good friends. She now took up quarters in the room down the hall from her mother. (Who she was still working on her relationship with.) Her and Bellamy had grown exceedingly close and he constantly had a watchful eye on her since she returned from her endeavor.

Every morning Bellamy would meet Clarke at the sparring fields with Octavia and Lincoln. They would help Clarke and Bellamy work on the sword fighting and hand to hand combat. Since peace has been continued for over a month there wasn't much to do around camp except to keep the place warm and make sure their food supply doesn't run low. The winter has started off exceedingly cold and they all already experienced their first snowfall. Over the month the commander had sent warriors to help them build and show them the best way to survive over the course of winter. Clarke was extremely grateful for this but she still was very hurt over the betrayal and still spent many nights crying herself to sleep over it.

Bellamy had taken noticed to Clarke's hard demeanor. She was no longer the caring and open girl that Bell remembered. She was now rigid and cold. She allowed no one to hug her or even look at her for two long or she would get snappy and defensive. She often kept to herself even though she was with Bellamy a lot he knew that she never was entirely all there. All of them tried their best to get Clarke to talk about what had gone on after she left Camp Jaha but none of them were able to get a word out of her. All she ever would talk about was the political aspect of her leaving, that they had nothing to fear towards the clan coalition the only thing to keep a watchful eye for was the Ice Nation. She sat in on all council meetings and helped making building choices. She was always going out on the hunting trips with Octavia and Lincoln and the rotation of sky people that would join them. (Even though Abby pleaded with her not to go out especially since it was getting so cold and she feared for her.)

"Clarke wait up!" Bell ran after her as she and the others walked through the gates for another hunting trip. It was bound to be one of their last, it was getting colder and the snow was coming more heavily. They needed this to be a big one.

Clarke stopped in her tracks as she waited for Bell to be beside her, then she proceeded to walk on.

"So last big hunting trip for awhile?" Bell asked trying to get Clarke to talk more even if it was about nothing special.

"Seems like it. The snow is starting to come down more and the animals are becoming exceedingly scarce. We may be out here awhile because we really do need to bring back as much as we possibly can." Clarke continued staring forward and marching on behind Lincoln and Octavia.

"We should do something fun when we get back. Monty made some of his lovely moonshine and you never hang out with us anymore after dark." Bellamy pleaded.

"Depends on how long this hunt takes and how tired…." But Bellamy cut her off mid sentence.

"PERFECT. Well lets get this hunt moving. HEY O AND LINC CLARKE IS GOING TO PARTY WITH US TONIGHT SO LETS HURRY THIS UP." Bell yelled up to alert Octavia and Lincoln. He knew they would help him not let her weasel her way out of this one.

"Stop yelling dufus or we will be out here all day and night trying to catch a hunt." Octavia lashed back however she continued to smile to herself because she really wanted the old Clarke back.

12 HOURS LATER

They were all trudging back to camp after the extremely shitty hunt they had. They animals were scarce they only caught 2 squirrels, a fox and a medium size deer. Lincoln kept going on and on about how this winter was going to be very rough and they were going to have to cut down the already exceedingly low rations.

They were all in awful moods and came back to the camp freezing from the snow and cold. They all went into there separate rooms drying off and getting ready to get toasty with Monty's moonshine after they all had dinner in the mess hall. That is everyone but Clarke because after eating in the mess hall with everyone she quickly slipped out and headed for her room.

"Not so fast missy. You really think you could get away that easily?" Bell said and Clarke whipped around to see Bell, O, Monty, Raven, Wick and Lincoln all looking back at her.

"I guess not…" She said as she trudged back and followed them back to Monty's room which he use to share with Jasper. However every since the Mountain he hasn't really spoken to anyone. He now moved into a room on the other side of the ark and hung out with others within' the 100 like Harper. Clarke could tell it completely devastated Monty but he kept his head up. Knowing his best friend would find his way back to him when he was ready… or at least he had hoped.

Then the drinking began. Clarke sat on the table and Lincoln and O made themselves comfy on Monty's bed. Monty was sitting on a crate on the floor, while Raven was laying against wick on the floor. Bell had taken his place on the table next to Clarke and they all began taking swigs or Monty's horrific moonshine.

Eventually they all began to get bubbly and giggly including Clarke which took everyone by surprise but everyone was pleased to have a little bit of the old Clarke back, even if it was alcohol induced.

"O please take your volume down level 30 notches tonight because we all know you and Lincoln get frisky, especially when alc is involved." Raven laughed taking another swig before passing it off to Wick. O then through the pillow off Monty's bed at her.

"Fuck off Reyes. The sounds coming out of that mechanical room don't always sound very work related." O shot back and Raven half choked on her shot from laughter that was erupting from her throat.

"I do not need to hear about my sisters sex life." Bell shot out making a face of disgusting. For the first time in forever Clarke was actually laughing and feeling herself having a good time.

"Oh Belle don't act so innocent like you weren't messing around with Harper for the longest time." Raven shot at him as Bellamy went completely wide eyed.

"How did you…" But Octavia cut him off.

"Half the camp knew she isn't exactly the quietest ever and she was an absolutely bitch after you broke things off with her. I almost through one of my daggers right through her the other day for being a complete shit." Octavia exclaimed.

"Oh gosh Indra almost had my head the day I walked out of Lexa's tent. I thought she was going to string me up and kill me…." Clarke started to laugh but then she noticed everyone staring at her and no one laughing.

"So that's why…" Octavia began but Bellamy cut her off.

"Your lucky she didn't have your head." Bellamy said to do his best to cover up everyone's extremely obvious shocked reactions.

Clarke took one larger swig of the moonshine and stood up "Yeah…. I think I'm going to head back to my room. Long day tomorrow and I need my rest, I know this hangover will be killer tomorrow."

"No Clarke don't…." But Raven cut off Octavia this time as she began to plead with Clarke to stay. Raven saw the look of heartbreak in her eyes, the exact look that mirrored in Raven's eyes after Finn was killed.

"Okay Clarke you know we love you and we are here for you, if you know you ever wanna talk or anything." Raven then got up to give her a squeeze but Clarke only stiffened and gave her a one armed hug.

"Thanks." She then hurried out of the room as the tears started to swell and pour down her cheeks. "Why the hell couldn't she get Lexa out of her damn head? And how stupid was she to bring it up tonight? All because of Monty's stupid moonshine, it made her let her guard down and she would not allow that to happen again." She mumbled to herself.

Clarke went outside for some Fresh air the sun this time was beginning to rise. She hadn't noticed how late it was and her drunk was still extremely fresh. She decided to go on a walk to clear her head, she ran over to room to grab an extra coat and boots. Then a fur blanket as well to wrap herself in, along with her sword, gun and dagger just for protection measures or maybe she would get lucky and wonder along an animal.

She sneaked out the back gate and made a dash for the forest, before Kane could shout to her to get back there she had already disappeared into the trees. Kane knew if anyone would be fine in the woods it would be Clarke but he still knew Abby would freak out when she found out she was gone and alone.

Clarke stumbled through the woods not being and light footed as Lincoln had grown to teach her to be. She noticed now that she was a lot drunker than she originally thought and it was absolutely freezing out. What the hell had she been thinking? She thought to herself.

Clarke continued on through the woods allowing the past months to reply in her head, the people she killed in the Mountain, Lexa, the Ice Kwin, Lexa, how would her people survive the winter and Lexa. Her mind always drifted back to Lexa there were so many things she wanted answered and so many things she had left to stay to the girl who still held on to Clarke's heart no matter how much Clarke hated her and needed it back. Clarke allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts until she heard what sounded like footsteps, she turned around with her sword out but was faced with no one.

She continued on but trying her drunken best to be more alert and letting herself clear her mind. Then that's when she heard the whipping of something flying by her ear and she looked to her right just as an arrow flew by her face landing in the tree directly in front of her, black and blue feathers hanging from the tip.  
"Shit the ice nation." Clarke then took off at a run, which was very hard due to the newly fallen snow and slippery ground.

She looked up and saw a white horse galloping her way, an arm swung down and grabbed her throwing her onto the back when Clarke looked up she noticed the intricate brown braids of none other than the commander.

"PUT ME DOWN." Clarke demanded.

" _So you can die skai prisa? Shof op. I will put you down when we are in the safety of TON DC."_

 _"How did you know…."_ Then it all clicked with Clarke she had felt like every time she went hunting she was being watched and she always thought it was an animal she couldn't track. It was definitely a beast but not one to feast on, no it was the commander who had been keeping her eyes on Clarke. _"You've been watching me!"_

" _How else would I make sure you wouldn't be reckless and do something to put yourself in harms way. It wasn't always me watching either, when I had business to attend to my warriors would make sure you were safe."_

 _"Oh yeah I bet Maya kept you very busy."_

 _"Clarke please don't start this again."_

 _"Start what?! You fucked some girl and you knew I cared for you, you knew I was invested in you and right after I forgave you! You disgust me."_

 _"Skai Prisa your become very fluent in my peoples language."_ Lexa smiled about this she knew that Lincoln, Octavia and her warriors delivering packages had been helping her learn over the past month and a half and Clarke had caught on exceedingly quick.

 _"Shof op! Bring me back to my people."_ Clarke demanded this just as Lexa road into TonDc demanding more warriors to be sent out to find the person that had threatened Clarkes life and bring them back to Lexa for their punishment.

Clarke hopped off the horse and came eye to eye with Maya who was already beginning to take off the reins from Lexa to bring the horse to the stable to be fed and brushed. Clarkes anger boiled over at that moment and looked Maya right into the eyes, before Maya had the opportunity to say anything Clarke punched her square in the face which knocked her right to the ground.

 _"Fucking whore."_ Clarke spat and Maya popped up ready to hit Clarke right back. Lexa quickly hopped off getting infront of Clarke and speaking directly to Maya.

 _"Harm her you are harming me. Bring my horse to the stable now."_ Lexa then dragged Clarke away to the closest fire to which Kiera was sitting at. She knew that Clarke would be pleased to see her. On the walk there Lexa decided to tell Clarke the one thing that she hoped would help settle her mind, _"Maya's spirit found her mate last month a couple days after you left. They were married a week ago. Like I said before she is just a house helper and that night was one of the biggest mistakes…"_ Clarke held up her hand motioning her to stop. No one would eve be able to act this way towards the commander and get away with it, that is no one but Clarke.

"I wish to hear no more. Leave me be." With that Clarke turned her back to Lexa and sat with Kiera hoping to catch up on how she has been doing and wondering why she had decided to move to TonDc especially when Poli was so beautiful and full of culture.

Lexa stared at her Clarkes back before turning and trudging off to her tent. This damn girl had such a grip on her and she couldn't understand why. She knew that she had not only broken Clarke's heart the night she took Maya to bed but she had also broken her own.

 **Hope you are enjoying the tale so far. I'll hopefully be updating the story again within the next day or two. Some more Ice Nation drama in the very near future.  
Comment/Message/Like (: **


	8. Finding Friends in Odd Places

**Hello! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I am hoping to stay consistent in updating the story every two to three days but I apologize for at times it may take me up to a week to update. When I know I'll be busy I'll try to give you two chapters within' a day. COMMENT/MESSAGE/FAVORITE/FOLLOW All is greatly appreciated and I love to hear any ideas or opinions you all have for the story. Enjoy (:**

Find Friends in Odd Places

At the Ark:

Panic had started arising that morning after all the sky people awoke to notice that one very important person was missing, Clarke. Abby had gone into her room to check on her that afternoon after not seeing her at breakfast. Her friends had spilled that they had a little more fun than usual and had all gone to sleep extremely late, she may just be sleeping in to avoid a killer hangover; one that Abby could tell her friends were definitely feeling. Abby would have originally been mad but she pushed that to the side because she was just happy to hear that Clarke had been having fun with her friends. However, Clarkes bed was empty when she arrived and looked as if it hadn't been slept in the night before either.

Abby immediately found Belle, Octavia, Lincoln and Raven out by the training field. The training field that she would have to be moving indoor soon due to the quickly dropping temperature. She got out there as quickly as possibly shaking immensely, her bones starting to ache from the cold.

"Octavia have you seen or heard from Clarke today?" Abby asked with a definite hint of concern in her voice.

"No Mrs. G she's probably still sleeping off last night, unlike us who are trying to sweat it out."

"I checked her room and it looked as if she didn't sleep there last night did she stay with someone else?" Abby wondered. Maybe Clarke had met someone in the Ark and had spent the night there, she however knew that was extremely wishful thinking.

"No way. It's been like pulling teeth just to get her to hang out with us. She slipped on some touchy subjects and dipped out right after. I hope she didn't go off again, it's getting too cold for her to survive out there on her own." Belle responded his concern growing along with Abby's.

"Her bag was still in her room as well…. You don't think someone would cause harm to her do you?" Abby could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. This couldn't be happening again. She had just gotten Clarke back and she was already gone again.

"Abby don't worry, we will go out and start looking for her now. If anyone is going to be able to find her it's Lincoln. We both know he can track any of us for miles." Octavia said as she started to gather her furs and putting them on.

"Please bring her back to me." Abby said before trudging back to the Ark. She had many patients waiting on her and she knew she couldn't keep them waiting. She had to do her best to push Clarke to the back of her mind to work on these patients and maybe be able to go out with Kane and join a search party in finding her daughter.

Octavia quickly gathered a search party of a group of people her and Lincoln use to take out hunting and they all set out, out the gates of Camp Jaha in search for their sky princess, Clarke.

Back at TonDc:

Clarke woke up in Kiera's tent where a privacy curtain separated their two sleeping quarters. Clarke could hear the bussling of people moving around outside and wondered how late she had slept in. She peaked her head around the curtain to see that Kiera was not in her cot and she knew it must've been mid-day by now. Clarke walked out the tent flaps to be greeted by two grounder warriors.

"Sky princess can we assist you with anything?" One asked Clarke in English, she was no longer surprised at their ability to be fluent in both tongues.

"I just need something to eat do you know where I can find Kiera?" Clarke asked.

"Their was food brought into the tent for you that I would be happy to grab and bring to you by the fire and Kiera is out by the training fields assisting Heda." All awful thoughts had gone through Clarkes head. She knew that Lexa was an extremely jealous woman whether she would admit it or not. She immediately feared for Kiera's life as she took off towards the training fields with the two guards on her heals. She knew that Lexa had assigned them to keep watch on her, however she didn't know if it was for her protection or for Lexa's protection.

Once she reached the training field she saw Kiera handing out fur coats to the warriors that had been training. Clarke was so in her own world she completely forgot the one in the tent and the freezing temperatures found herself shaking as she reached the training ground.

Clarke then locked eyes with Lexa as Kiera came running over with a fur coat and put it on Clarke.

" _You know better than to be out in this cold without proper clothing. Do you want to become ill in the harshest time of the year?"_ Kiera scolded her as she returned back to handing out the last couple of fur coats she had to the remaining warriors who were now making their way towards a fire that had been set up near the training sight. Kiera followed and began to make warm beverages for them waving Clarke over to join.

Search party in the Forest:

Like Octavia thought Lincoln was able to easily track Clarkes drunken tracks however they ended abruptly with an arrow planted in the tree and marks that only a large horse could have met.

"There were 4… maybe 5 people here besides Clarke." Lincoln remarked making his rounds around the area where Clarke's tracks stopped and the horses' began. "I know these horse marks…" Lincoln said looking at Octavia with a deep sense of worry in her eyes.

"WHO?" Octavia demanded to know immediately.

 _"Sha Heda."_ Lincoln responded and Octavia's face emitted the shock she was feeling. She didn't know if Heda was the one who attacked Clarke but she was hoping she was the one who saved her from the attack.

TonDc:

Lexa stalked over to Clarke and Clarke felt her breathe hitch. She completely hated this human being but she couldn't help but admire her beauty. Lexa had on a huge fur cape with a hood up that she hugged to keep herself warm. Her eyes seeming to be even greener than Clarke had remembered, which she didn't believe possible since she had memorized every single part of Lexa.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presences today Clarke." Lexa spat out. Definitely still a bit pissed off Clarke could see.

"Anytime Lex." Clarke replied seeing the fire that burned behind Lexa's eyes at Clarke using her pet name in front of her warriors.

Lexa whipped out her sword pointing it directly at Clarke but before she could speak Clarke spoke first.

" _Do it."_ She edged her on, knowing that she Lexa wouldn't want to look weak in front of her warriors. She was purposely cornering her in and Clarke couldn't figure out if she actually wanted Lexa to take her life or not. This past month and a half had been absolutely miserable for Clarke and she didn't want it to continue on this way.

 _"Do not test me Skai Prisa. For I will take you if you step out of line in my camp again."_ Lexa went to turn her back to Clarke but Clarke grabbed a dagger off the table she was standing by and through it at the ground by Lexa's feet which immediately had Lexa turn around and rushing at her. Her fur cape picking up behind her and her hood falling off to show her beautifully braids that Clarke always admired. Next thing Clark knew she was pinned to the frozen ground with Lexa on top of her one of daggers held to her throat. Clarke could hear Kiera in the background pleading with Lexa to spare Clarke's life but this was what Clarke wanted. She wanted the nightmares to end, and she wanted the heartache and hurt to end. She wanted all of this killing and constant fighting to end. She wanted to be ended.

Lexa stared into the eyes of Clarke with her dagger at her throat. For a mere second she could see the glimpse of absolute pain in Clarke's eyes, a pain that was begging Lexa to end it all now. Then Clarke pushed the emotion to the side and replaced it with a harsh glare straight into the commander's eyes.

 _"Do it."_ Clarke said as Lexa tightened the dagger against her throat, Clarke could feel a drop of blood drip down her neck, knowing that the dagger had broken skin with the increased pressure that Lexa had applied.

Camp Jaha:

Octavia and Lincoln returned with the search party to Camp Jaha. They all huddled around the fire with warm drinks trying to warm their freezing bodies. Half of them had fur coats while the other were wrapped tightly in blankets. The winter was getting colder and colder with each day.

"We have to figure out the best way to tell Abby. The last thing we need is her trying to send us to war with the Trikru." Octavia told Lincoln, as they weren't able to talk to Abby yet since she was still dealing with the people who had grown sick from change of weather.

"It didn't look like there was a struggle and there was no blood. Also what I didn't take into account before was the fact that the arrow was an Ice Nation arrow." Lincoln continued, "If anything the Commander was saving Clarke."

"Okay well if you really believe that, then that is what we need to tell Abby. Make sure she believes that Clarke is safe even if we aren't positive that she is." Lincoln nodded in agreement.


	9. Acceptance

Acceptance

TonDc Training Fields:

"I told you to not test me in front of my people Clarke." Lexa spoke through her clenched teeth. She was shaking and she didn't know if she had it in her to take Clarke's life. However she didn't want to look weak in front of her people.

"Do it." Clarke spoke again. As she felt the dagger press a little harder onto her throat and Clarke closed her eyes tight waiting for Lexa to finish it. Then she felt the pressure be removed, Clarke snapped her eyes open as she heard of the thud of the dagger next to her ear.

"20 lashes in the middle of the center then put her into the prison." Lexa demanded and turned and walked away tears building in her eyes.

" _Coward!"_ Clarke yelled back at her, with that Lexa snapped her head around and stared her dead in the eyes.

" _No you idiot. I am just in love with you."_ She then motioned for her warriors to head back to camp and said to never speak of this as she took off to her tent towards the center of town. Lexa just started to feel how freezing it was outside as her adrenaline started to wear off. She couldn't believe that Clarke was that lost that she would welcome death… that she was the reason that Clarke was in this dark of a spot.

Clarke on the other hand was being dragged to the middle of town center where a fire had been lit next to the tall pole she was about to be tied to for her punishment. She couldn't believe that Lexa refused to kill her, she thought that with all the buttons she pushed she would have ended her life… Then for her to say she was in love with her. She had hurt Clarke on so many occasions she was struggling to believe that there was any possibility could be true. However, she didn't kill Clarke… and she had every right to and the means to as well.

Clarke was then tied to a pole in the middle of TonDc where people began to come watch as they were to watch the punishment of the sky girl that they all believed their beloved heda had grown fond for, many of them even had a soft spot for the Skai Prisa.

Clarke felt the cut in her neck sting as she was tied up. She felt the freezing cold on her back as her fur cape was removed and then her shirt was ripped in two down the back.

"Was that really necessary?" Clarke demanded.

"21 Lashes it is." Lexa shot back.  
Clarke had no idea she was there or that she would be the one that was giving the lashes. She had only seen Indra do this to two warriors.

"Count them out loud." Lexa demanded. Clarke gulped knowing that it would be a tremendous amount of pain, but wasn't that what she wanted? She wanted pain… She wanted to feel something, anything.

Clarkes scream caught in her throat as she received the first lash, she refused to show weakness in front of the Trikru.

"One." Clarke coughed out.

Clarke didn't make a single sound until the tenth lash where she finally let out a blood-curling scream. She could feel the blood running down her back. Lexa could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. It broke her heart and she knew she couldn't stop because she would look even weaker than she already had by not taking her life.

Lexa finished the last eleven quickly as Clarke continued to yell out and whimper in pain before two warriors unleashed her arms and she fell limp into their arms.

" _Send Nyko to her immediately! I want her wounds treated and tell Nyko it will be his head if any of them get infected."_ She turned away from the crowd and Clarke as she was dragged back to the prison. As she walked through the flaps of her tent she allowed the tears to over spill and she began to cry, however it didn't last long as she heard someone asking her guards permission to enter at the flap of the tent. She put her stoic mask back on and turned to see who was walking in.

Back at Camp Jaha:

"You're telling me that, that grounder bitch who sent back my daughter to us like a zombie now has my daughter again?!" Abby yelled as she stormed around the council meeting room. Octavia knew it would go bad however she thought Abby would let them get more out then Lexa has Clarke but.

"Abby please listen for a moment." Octavia pleaded.

"No we are going no with all our men and our guns and we are getting my daughter back." Abby went to storm out of the room but Bellamy blocked the way.

"Abby." Lincoln finally spoke up which caught Abby's attention because they rarely spoke to each other. "I believe that Lexa saved Clarke from the Ice Nation. There was an arrow in the tree that had the ice nation colors on it. The marks mad by Lexa's horse as well are very distinct. Their was no sign of struggle and I know that Clarke will return again when she is ready to, just like she did the last time." Octavia beamed at Lincoln with pride, he was extremely level headed and definitely knew what he was talking about.

"What so she can come back even more dead on the inside then before?" Abby was still livid but definitely starting to come down some more.

"Maybe she'll come back better…" Octavia said even though she knew the odds of that where about as big of the odds of Abby calming the hell down.

"We give her a week." Abby declared before storming out of the room. What would come after that week, the rest of the people in the room were left unsure of. However everyone knew that whatever it was, wasn't going to be good for the alliance between the Trikru and the Sky People.

Back at TonDc:

Clarke awoke in the prison under many furs on her stomach. She hated sleeping on her stomach, however she knew it would be impossible for her to sleep on her back. She reached around to her back but her hand was swatted away. She was caught off guard because she didn't know she wasn't alone in her cell.

 _"Do not mess with the warm herbs. Your wounds are healing well."_ Nyko the small but exceedingly talented healer Lexa had sent spoke.

 _"How long have I been out for?"_ Clarke asked

 _"Almost 3 sunsets."_ Nyko answered picking up a spoon and helping her sip on some broth, then assisting her with some water. Clarke felt so week and her back stung as she shifted in the furs to try to get more comfortable.

 _"Mochof."_ Clarke said before allowing her body to fall back into slumber. She didn't try to fight it because whatever herbs were in drink were finally allowing her to sleep without nightmares.

The next time Clarke awoke it wasn't Nyko who she saw but none other than the commander herself sitting in the corner under some furs of her own. It sounded to Clarke like she was crying.


	10. Love is Weakness

**Sorry for the long wait. Life has really been crazy lately but I appreciate every single one of you who take the time to read my fanfic. Review/Like/Follow and I will try to do better at updating more often. Back to school tomorrow so no promises, but I will do my best to post at least twice a week. XOXO.**

Love is Weakness

"Look at all this weakness." Clarke said sitting herself up right, feeling the slight burn in her back from the wounds that still were not completely healed.

Lexa jumped at the sound of Clarke's voice, she had let her guard down and had been allowing herself to fall apart in the one place that no one would look for her. However she could tell that the whipping had done nothing to change Clarke's attitude. Lexa wiped at her eyes and just glared at Clarke.

"Love is weakness, don't want any of your warriors finding you down here Commander. They may start thinking that you actually have a heart."

"You would be dead if I didn't have a heart, Clarke." Lexa fired back at her.

"I would've rather been dead then in the presence of you." Clarke saw the hurt behind Lexa's eyes but she couldn't show weakness, not so soon.

"You don't mean that. You and I both know if you were to ever die at the hands of my people then we would be opening the doors to a massive war with the sky people. You were the one always saying how sick of war you are yet you almost started one. You point out my weakness' but you are the weak one Clarke." Lexa actually saw the hurt flash across Clarke's face as the words left her lips and traveled right into the heart of Clarke.

"I am anything but weak after all the bullshit you have put me through." Clarke was biting back the tears at the corners of her eyes as she remembered all the things that had happened over the past months.

"Im sorry…" Clarke however was at her breaking point and she didn't want to hear any more 'I am sorry' from anyone; this included the commander.

"No don't you dare say you are sorry. I have cried every single night since Poli. I have pushed away my closest friends and I have changed as a person. I became the person that I never wanted to be. I was a healer and now Im just a cold hearted killer." Clarke wiped at her eyes so the tears wouldn't spill down her cheeks.

"Clarke you knew as Heda that I can't be weak and settle down with anyone. It was extremely rare for any Heda to mate. We spend our lives alone so the people we love wont be put in danger. I made the mistake once with Costia and it cost her, her life and I wont allow that to happen to you."

"Then why become close with me? Why fall asleep in bed with me? Why help me? Why everything? WHY FUCKING LET ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU IF YOU HAD NO INTENTIONS OF EVER LOVING ME BACK! YOU FUCKING BITCH." Clarke rushed at Lexa tackling her into the furs she had been laying in. Clarke then started to wail on her, left, right, left, right. Hit after hit until she felt Lexa wrap her arms around her and hold her still until she stopped struggling and just collapsed into her arms in tears. "I hate you Lexa. I hate you for what you did to me. However I can't hate you I want to hate you so bad but it's seemingly impossible. How could you do this to me? How could you make me love you then take another girl to your bed?"

"That was wrong of me Clarke. It was so very wrong of me. It hurts me to know that all of this hurt is caused by me. That I am one of the main reasons you are hurting so badly right now, that you have lost sight of your true being. I haven't felt this way towards anyone ever… not even Costia. It's different with you, it's like our souls have found peace with each other, and it's something that I absolutely cannot do. It hurt me to whip you Clarke, ever hit I had to do I wanted to break down right there. I wanted to pull you off the pole and hold you close, I wanted to reassure you that all would be okay. But you know you put me in that situation, you wanted to put me in that situation." Lexa was rubbing Clarke's back as her crying slowed.

"You don't get it. I wanted you to kill me so badly. It was so selfish of me but apart of me knew it would cause you pain to do it and I wanted you to feel the way I did. The way I did when I walked into your room to you with that… that bitch." Clarke refused to even speak her name.

"That was wrong of me. I was trying to self destruct us… because I knew that us wouldn't be possible." Lexa said. Clarke sat up straight and grabbed her own furs off the ground wrapping them around her. The prison was getting colder and colder every single day.

"But we can be possible. You just are afraid. You are a coward." With that Clarke got up and stalked to the opposite end of the cell sitting in the corner staring directly at Lexa as she sat down.

"I do this because of your safety and my own Clarke. Please be reasonable, I would do anything for you." Lexa bit her tongue just as she let the last part escape, there she was going again saying things that she probably wouldn't be able to follow through with; especially depending on the demands Clarke may make.

"You know you cant do anything I ask of you, because I would ask you to prove to me that you can be with me, only me. Prove to me that you care about me. Prove to me that you feel even a slither of the amount I feel towards you towards me. You act like by not being with me is keeping any sort of secret about what has been going on between us. Everyone can see it, some of my people even know about it. Regardless if we are public about it or not people talk Lexa, people talk and I will be the first target for them to hit to get closer to you. I am the closest person to you outside of your personal guards and close warriors such as Indra. I am the person to hurt to hurt you, this is no secret." Clarke had her arms crossed and Lexa could feel the holes she was staring right through her.

"Clarke… I just… If anything were to ever happen to you I would never be able to forgive myself. The more public things get the more dangerous things will become."

"Did you ever stop to ask me what I wanted? Because I hate to break it to you Lex but every single day that Im not holed up in this cell I am in danger. Whether it be by some animal, or a human being. It could even be by just a natural sickness. Every single day Im at risk and you can either stand by my side and risk it together or you can stay the hell away from me." Clarke could feel the anger once again bubbling inside her.

"Its not as easy as your making this all sound. There will be many questions from the clan leaders especially since a Heda hasn't taken a mate in many, many years. There will also be much wondering as to why it was a sky girl and not someone of our people. There will be other people besides the ice nation that will target you just because of your relationship to me or because they hate the idea of their heda being with a girl from the sky. There are so many cons to this. You already know this though." Lexa let her eyes scan over Clarkes shaking body. She was obviously freezing, she would definitely be getting Clarke out of here today before she gets sick so she can finish healing and go to where she pleases.

"I am giving you two options Lexa and this is final. So think hard before you give me my answer, I will expect my answer however by sunrise tomorrow. You can either be with me and we can fix everything that has been so fucked up this past month and a half OR you choose to leave me. In this 'leaving me' part that means we have absolutely no communication what so ever unless a war arises and you need help from our alliance. All trades and deals will be made through Marcus, you will never see me or hear from me unless it's for battle and even then I will make it a point to stay as far away as possible." Clarke continued to glare at her, except a huge pit in her stomach was forming because every part of her being wanted her to pick the first choice but she knew the second was a bigger possibility.

"Clarke…" However before Lexa could let out another word Clarke cut her off again.

"No commander, don't answer now. Give me your answer tomorrow, sleep on it so I know you thought about it and you are sure. Now may I please get out of this ice box and sleep in a tent with an actual fire not just some hot coals tonight?" Clarke asked standing slowly as her back was beginning to ache with her furs wrapped tightly around her.

"Yes you can stay with Kiera tonight. She has been very upset with me and has been nagging the warriors about what they have heard about you and how you are doing. She will be pleased to see you again." With that Lexa turned and walked through the cell door leaving it open for Clarke to follow. "I will meet you in my tent tomorrow morning at sunrise."

Clarke slowly walked to Kiera's tent. She was sore in all different places and her back was beginning to itch from the healing and stretching of the scabbed over skin. Before Clarke was even 10 feet from the tent Kiera dashed out to embrace her.

"Ow." Clarke said as Kiera released her looking extremely apologetic. "It's okay K im just sore from that damn cell and the lovely whipping I got." Kiera then grabbed her arm and led her to the tent that was much warmer than her freezing cell. Kiera had two fires going and began reading the bath for Clarke.

"Hop in and relax while I go get Nyko to help your back and anything else that is hurting you." With that Kiera dashed out and Clarke let herself submerge in the tub and loosing herself in the warmth.

Back at Camp Jaha: (In the council meeting hall.)

"We are leaving to go get my daughter by sunrise tomorrow. If you choose to stay here I am okay with that but I am getting her back. If she was fine she would have been back by now!" Abby huffed and puffed.

"Because she was so eager to come back here last time?!" Octavia shot back. She was worried about Clarke but she trusted Lincoln and she saw the way Clarke and Lexa looked at each other they would never hurt one another.

"This is different! Bellamy knew she was leaving last time this time she was taken. I will get her back!" Abby was passing all around the large rectangular table that Marcus, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, and Raven sat at.

"The only reason she came back last time was because Lexa and her got into a fight from the pieces I could put together. Not a physical we are going to war fight because I already know that's what you're thinking Chancellor. This was a I love you but you hurt me and hurt my heart kind of fight." Raven said glaring at the hot headed Chancellor. Octavia was quite surprised that Raven had picked up on it as well.

"I have an idea. Tomorrow mid day Octavia and I will go to TonDC in looks for Clarke. We will return at night fall with her or with news of how she is doing. Abby I will not force her to come back here if it doesn't feel good for her. However, I would also never let them hold her captive there. " Lincoln spoke in his forever calm and collected voice. Octavia beamed at him, always so happy that he seemed to have answers for about everything.

"I would like to come with you but Im sure that would upset many people. If you aren't back by nightfall Im sending our people out there to find her with orders to capture anyone who gets in our way and can give us any information on Clarke." Abby was still being extremely hot headed but at least she had the ability to allow Lincoln and Octavia to go see for themselves before any type of further issues arose.

With that the council meeting ended and everyone went back to finish up their daily tasks before dinner would be served in the mess hall.


	11. The Decision

**I already know Im going to be wicked busy from Friday to Sunday so Im going to try to put out one more chapter after this one until Monday so hopefully these can hold you over till then. I've been wicked sick this past week, I work full time and go to school full time so I appreciate you guys being patient with me. Sorry this is short the next will be longer. Remember to like/review/comment. I LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear from you guys and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. (: xoxo**

The Decision

Sunrise at TonDc:

Clarke had gotten an awful nights sleep on her cot in Kiera's room. Her back wasn't aching as much anymore and according to Nyko it was almost completely healed although she would definitely have scarring. Clarke fell asleep very late that night and woke up just before sunrise to Kiera tending to the fires this morning. The snow was starting to pile up around them and grounders were already about shoveling the snow away creating pathways to walk and an area to continue to train in.

"Goodmorning sky princess." Kiera said handing Clarke a plate filled with food and a glass of water as she sit up on her bed.

"Youre such an ass you know I hate being called that." Clarke let out a slight giggle, the first time she's laughed since the night she got drunk with her friends back at Camp Jaha.

"Shit! My friends and mom are probably raising hell because I have been gone missing from the camp for almost a week now! Oh god she's so damn hot headed I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Clarke started to worry she would receive Lexa's answer soon and depending what she says either she would return or she would send a messenger. With that thought there was a knock on the post outside of Kiera's tent, someone asking for permission to enter.

" _Enter."_ Kiera gave them permission.

As the Commander entered Kiera bowed her head and mumbled Heda. You could tell that she was still obviously pissed off with how Lexa had treated Clarke.

" _Give us the room."_ Lexa demanded. Kiera looked at Clarke for reassurance and Clakre nodded her head signaling it was okay for her to leave, that she would be just fine.

"Decision has been made Commander?" Clarke asked as Lexa sat down on the chair across from her bed. Clarke began to shake a bit but not from the cold but from the anxiety building up inside her body as to what Lexa would say.

"Yes I was up all night pondering what you had said and I believe you were right about some of the things that you spoke." Clarke waited for Lexa to continue. "You were right to say that many knew about us. I asked Indra yesterday if she had heard talk or if she knew of everything and she merely said that everyone knew, especially after the fact that I didn't take your life after you foolishly demanded me too. However, I still fear the more public we would be the more danger you would be in. I tried to imagine a life that you were in that we wouldn't see each other and it was nearly impossible for me to do."  
"Okay? So?" Clarke was becoming impatient. For someone that had treated her so poorly all she wanted to do was to have them love her and to prove to her that they could be the woman that she believed she was. That hopefully being public would deter anyone from ever messing with whatever they had again.

"Stay with me. I will be better. I want you, all of you and my people will be your people, they will be our people. But thinking over and over again that Im going to lose you is impossible. I know it will take time for you to trust me again. I know I have so much to make up for but my soul is connected to yours. A heda hasn't taken a mate in a long while but a Heda has never united all the clans before. Please stay Clarke. I love you." Lexa anxiously waited as Clarke eyed her up and down. Obviously Clarke was really trying to feel out if Lexa was sincere or not. However, Clarke knew that inside she was dying of happiness. She couldn't hold back she ran into Lexa's arms and planted a solid kiss on her lips. Allowing their two bodies to be tightened into one for a moment before Clarke pulled back.

"I will not be a secret. We will talk to both of our people about us. However I have not even begun to forget the past. I want to trust you but I do not, not yet. I trust right now that you will not leave me again, especially after we make it public. I need time though. I have some provisions to our arrangement." Lexa anxiously waited for the rules would be that Clarke was about to lie out. "No sleeping together, we will sleep in the same tent, maybe in the same bed sometimes because you help my night terrors but absolutely no sex." Lexa was about to say something to that but Clarke's glare quickly shut her down. "We will get the Clan leaders and announce our relationship together in Polis. That way if anyone has questions or wants to argue we both can be there to defend ourselves. The only exception is the people here in TonDc and my people back at Camp Jaha. But if we are being honest with ourselves they all pretty much know anyway. NEXT…"  
"Oh come on Clarke what else…." Lexa whined obviously becoming impatient. She definitely will have some getting use to this relationship thing.

"Don't you dare cut me off you want me to stay around you are going to listen to me with respect like I will listen to you with respect. If we have issues we will deal with them in the tent away from the public eye, that way neither you nor I will look week in front of OUR people. Lastly I need you to give me the time to trust and love you again. I do love you but I need to rebuild that love I had for you in Poli's. Our souls are intertwined but I need to not be rushed." Clarke gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek and looked in her eyes. "Please do this for me."

"I would do anything for you Clarke." Lexa gave Clarke a quick peck on the lips then grabbed her hand and they stalked out of the tent together.

Kiera's expression completely explained everything she was thinking, jaw open and gaping at Clarke and Lexa exit with hands intertwined. Having gained Clarkes trust she had wiped many tears from her eyes but she was extremely shocked to not only see them hand in hand, but hand in hand in front of other warriors wondering by her tent, who all stopped briefly and stared before running off afraid of being scolded by Heda.

"Kiera please tell Indra I need everyone gathered at the center of the town and tell the messenger Clarke will be needing her assistance after our announcement immediately in our tent." Lexa then stalked away, still hands interlocked with Clarke's as she headed toward the camps center.

Clarke glanced back at Kiera where Kiera lifted her hands up above her head mouthing "what the fuck" she had picked up quickly on Clarke's sky people terms. Clarke shook her head and laughed motioning she would explain later.

The warriors had quickly gathered with their families at the town center as Clarke and Lexa stood now next to each other shoulder to shoulder waiting for the crowd to quiet down.

" _Today is the day where I have decided to court mi skai prisa. From now on you will address her as ai kwin and you will respect her as you do me. To harm her is to harm me. That is all."_ Lexa went to walk off but Clarke started speaking and Lexa quickly turned around as all her warriors did the same to listen to their kwin speak.

"I know some of you were expecting this and some of you are completely shocked, especially after the happenings recently. However, I hope that we can both learn each other and trust each other with time. You all hopefully know I have had upmost respect for you and I hope that I can get that in return. I love your Heda and I wish for your support." With that warrior after warrior began to take a knee.

"Commander what are they doing?" Clarke whispered to Lexa.

"You have gained their respect many times before this Clarke. This is them showing you their respect and support. You took down the mountain, saved many of their brothers and sisters from becoming reapers, and even bring many of them back from being reapers. You are their kwin." Lexa replied with a proud smile on her face.  
"Please rise. Thank you. Please continue going about your day and stay warm!" Clarke added at the ended because she herself was starting to become increasingly colder as she wrapped her fur cloak closer around her.

"Lexa what does kwin mean?" Clarke asked.

"Queen Clarke. You are their queen."


	12. Trouble on the Horizon

**Hello I am sorry for being gone for so long. Real life got in the way a bit however Im back and hoping to get out a couple chapters to you this week since I really do owe you all. Thank you so much for your support and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE continue to like/message/review/favorite.**

 **Happy Holidays to all! Sending love and peace to all of you! Xoxo**

 **Side note: Please keep in mind that the italics are for when the clans are speaking in their native tongue.**

 **4 MONTH TIME HOP**

 **Trouble On The Horizon**

Clarke had been living with Lexa in Polis for the past 3 months. She forgot how much she had loved this place until she was riding back in through the gates, however they also held some dark memories.

Clarke and Lexa visited the sky people a month after sending a messenger to explain to them how Clarke wouldn't be returning but she would be their to assist them in any way and that she hoped they could understand that she needed to follow her heart on this one. Once they visited her mother went through a few phases of denial at first she seemed very hurt by Clarke's decision then just rude and mean about it and finally she began to accept it but very slowly. After staying at the Ark for a week with Lexa an alliance was renegotiated and they all left on good terms. Clarke had promised her friends they could come visit Polis when they wished and that she would visit them whenever was the next possible chance however it had been three months and Clarke had yet to go see them… and they had yet to make a trip out to her.

Clarke and Lexa were on better terms however no where near great, they often fought about Lexa going to meetings with other clan leaders (who also happened to be women and very good looking) alone and they often fought over how trust took time to build when Lexa felt she deserved it back by now. They slept in the same bed in Polis however Clarke still had her own room where there was a spare bed and all her paints and canvases and other art supplies. When things got rough Clarke would spend the night in her room however she would always awake to a sleeping Lexa next to her. (No matter how many times she demanded the guards to not let her in, she was Heda after all.)

"KLARKE!" The yell came from Lexa's mouth that was at the end of the hallway, which Clarke had just stormed down because for the second time this week Lexa was meeting with the desert clan leader who in all honesty was a complete babe. Her sun-kissed skin and perfectly toned body was no match for her stunning blue/green eyes and black hair that reached her waist. This beautiful woman named Takitu was everything Clarke could see Lexa wanting in a woman… and everything Clarke wasn't.

Clarke slammed the bedroom door and went to lock it but Lexa powered her way in before she had the opportunity.

"Stop with this childish behavior already… it has been 4 months my princess, 4 long months that I continue to fall more in love with you and 4 months that you continue to not trust me. Your jealous outbursts are getting out of hand and you know this." Lexa was staring straight into Clarke's crystal blue gaze, the eyes that held her heart and could completely shatter her world.

"Oh Im sorry to inconvenience you if Im correct you did fuck someone when we were together." Clarke shot back.

"Clarke please you must know that I meet in private with all leaders not just her and I know you know this because I leave my daily schedule and plans for you every morning. I need some trust, even if it's just a little." Lexa pleaded however Clarke wasn't budging.

"The three of us will have dinner tonight, she may bring a guest if she pleases whether it be a second or a lover I do not care. Shit it could be a whore off the street but she it will be tonight." Clarke demanded knowing Lexa would most likely give her, her way.

"As you wish my qwin." Then Lexa stormed out of the room, with a slam of the door that echoed down the hallway.

_ Dinner with Takitu _

When Clarke enter the dining room where they were to be eating that evening she made sure to look her absolute best without it looking like she put in too much effort. She didn't want Takitu to believe she put in any extra effort for her sake or for Lexa's either. She was in a loose fitting white dress that dipped down to her belly button with 3 long necklaces filling the space it left. Her hair braided back to establish her spot as qwin and 3 knives strapped to her thigh which she always carried with her for protection. She had become exceedingly good at throwing knives, she honestly was almost as good as Lexa was. Her steady healing hands, precision and keen eyesight led great aid to her in this area of combat.

Lexa stood when Clarke walked in placing a kiss on her cheek, Tikitu stood as well and bowed her head slightly mumbling "ai qwin" under her breathe.

" _It is an honor to have dinner with you both this evening, thank you for the invitation I know we have been all business lately it is nice to be able to relax for a bit."_ Takitu spoke. Clarke noticed a girl about their age sitting next to Takitu, she had a sleek black bob and killer golden brown eyes, she was just as toned as every other grounder Clarke had met however she had a certain softness to her eyes, when their eyes met they both smiled.  
 _"And you are…"_ Klarke spoke motioning to the woman she had just made eye contact with.

" _Sorry my queen I am Ella."_ Ella bowed her head when she finished speaking.

" _No more of the head bowing and my queen shit just Klarke tonight, please. How did you come to being apart of this dinner… Ella."_ Ella's name rolled off Clarkes tongue in an almost seductive way. She quickly blushed and looked down, she could feel Lexa's eyes beaming holes through the side of her face.

" _My leader Takitu invited me. I am very honored, I am apart of her personal guard."_ Clarke smirked to herself… and also Takitu's personal booty call.

The food was served and they began eating most of the dinner Clarke spent talking to Ella about healing and different things about the sky and how she lived up there. While Lexa and Takitu spoke about territories and different trade routes and what they needed in trade this year. Finally the conversations intertwined and the food had been removed replaced by two large jugs of alcohol that the four women were sitting on while awkwardly conversing.  
" _Klarke how are you liking the grounder ways?"_ Tikitu asked Clarke.  
" _I enjoy the culture and views. Lexa has taught me much, yet I still have much to learn as well."_ Clarke responded giving her a small smile trying to be friendly and Lexa gently squeezed her hand under the table.

Everyone then got up after finishing their awkward conversation and Lexa proceeded to give them a tour around their home. They started in the living area, then to the council/war room and then they went up to the second floor which housed many guest rooms, a couple studies then on to the third floor that housed Lexa's and Clarke's rooms and a spare study room. Finally the climbed up to the fourth floor that was vastly smaller than the other floors however still held a beautifully stocked library with comfy blankets everywhere to be able to read and relax in the comfort of the soft furs.

" _Heda your home is beautiful."_ Tikitu spoke bowing her head slightly to Lexa.  
 _'Thank you Tikitu it has been a great night with you all , I will house you guys in the guestrooms on the second floor tonight. There is no need to travel through the streets in the dark after drinking."_

" _Sha heda. Thank you for your kindness."_

They all went there separate ways, Tikitu and Ella being shown to their guest rooms and Lexa and Clarke retreating back to their room.

"See told you it was just business. They are a good clan and she is a good leader." Lexa said beginning to undress to put her night clothing on.

"Im sorry I doubted you." Clarke said going up behind Lexa and place a kiss on her neck. She could feel the goosebumps on Lexa's neck rise. Clarke then helped Lexa remove her shirt and pants to just leave her in a chest wrap and underwear. Lexa spun around lifting Clarkes dress above her head leaving her chest bare and her just in her underwear. Their eyes locked, they hadn't been this intimate in over6 months.

"Are you sure my queen?" Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear nuzzling at her neck.

Clarke removed her underwear and walked Lexa over to their bed. Lexa then could no longer take it she pushed Clarke down on to the bed and their lips passionately locked, hands wondering trying to make up for so much long time. Lexa began to grind her body into Clarke and Clarke let out a small moan that just made Lexa go nuts. Her hand was soon at Clarke's vagina and she slowly began to massage it. Clarke released a longer moan this time, which Lexa responded by slipping two fingers inside of her. Clarke moaned into Lexa's mouth as she fought to kiss her. Lexa began to make her way down Clarke's body while also attempting to kiss every single part of her, she soon replaced her hand with a tongue and Clarke moaned in pure ecstasy.  
By the end of the night Lexa was holding Clarke passed out in her arms asleep with nothing but a fur covering their bodies. Lexa was overjoyed for this was the first time in months that they had been intimate and it had been purely magical. Lexa held Clarke as she slept and promised herself she would never put herself in the position again where Clarke would leave her. For she had too much love for this beautiful girl, her queen.


End file.
